Annabeth's Twin
by fortheloveofOTPs
Summary: After receiving an interesting prophecy Annabeth Chase starts on what will be a lifechanging quest
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth's POV

"Eliza!" My Aunt Lianne called loudly. I sighed and glanced up from my book, rolling my eyes. My small attic room barely held my bed, dresser, and crates upon crates of books, but in the afternoon the light came in beautifully, creating the perfect lighting. I knew she would want me for some chore which, I would despise. Couldn't she get one of her other 4 children to do it, her other 4 REAL children? She was my Aunt, yet I had to live with her. She said my mother took off when I was young, which is true, but also that my father never wanted me. Now, that I do not believe at all. I just really know deep inside that my father wanted me. My Aunt leeches the self esteem out of me. She is constantly picking on me for my blonde hair and grey eyes, a big contrast from her kids brown hair and brown eyes. With her stupid jock sons and her air-headed daughters, I honestly don't know how I have managed to live. I wouldn't have if it hadn't have been for her one adopted son and his little sister, but we shall get into that later.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeellllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaaaa !" My Aunt called again, more urgently now. I sighed and stood,

"Coming and it is Elizabeth!" I yelled as I bounded down the stairs. I landed with a thud on the second floor. I had the only attic room that had its own perks and downers. For one I had a lot of peace and quiet, and since I was the only one up there, there was no accidental stumbling upon for Ashton. Another plus, I had my own space that was just mine. As a downer I had an extra flight of stairs to climb. Greyson and Cody came leaping up the stairs, on their way to their 'mansion' as we called their rooms.

"Liza!" they sneered as they bumped my shoulders, hard. I stopped, and stood stalk still, focusing on breathing. At least Liza was better than Eliza, put it took all my willpower to not turn around and deck them. At that moment Ash decided to appear at the top of the stairs like he always does, quiet and mysterious. He just took my shoulder and turned me around. I silently marched down the stairs, secretly glad that he had arrived. I got to the 1st floor, and made my way to the kitchen, just as Aunt Lianne was beginning to bellow my name, I stuck my head into the kitchen doorway.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "There you are. Took you long enough, you dreadful girl."

"Changeling" I murmured back.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing." You see, that was a perfect example of me loving how absolutely smart I am (not to brag or anything, it is the truth!). I just called her someone of low intelligence. I know it might have been a low win, but for me it was good. It was the worst I could do without getting 'kicked out' the house. She always threatened us, but I never believed her. She needed us to do her dirty work.

"I am going out. I need to do some shopping to clear my throbbing head." I rolled my eyes, and shifted to the sink, seeing the pile up of dirty dishes. "Charlotte and Celeste should be home in about an hour, and I will pick Gabriella and Gabe up when I get back." She then picked up her keys with a flourish and flounced out the door, not waiting for a reply. I slowly counted to one hundred, all the while scrubbing methodically. When I reached one hundred I shut off the water. "Katarynna, come out, come out wherever you are." I heard the creak of a cabinet door, the saw Katarynna's little head appear, and heard her come running to me. I held out my arms and scooped her up. Even though she is Ashton's little sister, I think she loves me more. Holding Katarynna always calmed me down, whenever I was mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I woke with a start, shivering yet sweating at the same time. You know, when you wake up from a bad dream, a dream like mine. The moon was high outside, of course not a cloud in the sky, but that's the way it always was at camp. I needed to get out of this cabin, like right now. I grabbed a blanket and slid off my bed. Then I quietly slipped out the door, breathing in the late spring/early summer air. There was about a month of school left. One month of school left also meant one month until I could see Percy again. I missed him, missed him a lot. Not that I would ever confess that to him, or anyone for that matter. I leapt off the cabin steps silently. Then wrapping the blanket around me I continued down the shore. Ever since I had met Percy I had been felt closer to the water, closer to Percy, and closer to the face.

I guess I should explain the face. It was the face I kept seeing over and over again, only in my dreams. It was my face, almost. I could see differences, they were small but they were still there. There was more sadness in this girl's eyes, like she had been through more hard ships. She also had more dimples. They weren't just when she smiled either; they were there all the time. I don't know exactly who she was, but I knew she was close to me, and important. I keep seeing her face in my dreams, my mother's face, my fathers, and a lady I had never seen before, with brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes.

There had been a mistake, my dream told me that much. A really big mistake that changed two lifestyles pretty drastically. There was a lot of mistakes, trouble, consequences. I had theories though. She could be a friend of mine; well that one seemed really unlikely. She was most likely just a young demigod, child of Athena. That would explain the similarity to me. But deep down I knew she was more than that, more than just another demigod. I did have one more theory. She could be my sister. I knew how unlikely, since my dad should have told me, but, when I think of her as my sister, everything just feels right. I know it sounds odd to you, it sounds odd to me too! But, I know me, and I know my theories. As I ran my hand through the gentle waves, I knew what I had to do. A wrong had to be righted. I had to find this girl, learn her part, and fix things before Percy showed up.

I needed a quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's POV

"No!" it moaned. "No, it's not her fault! She never knew! Please don't hurt her! Please my lord, I beg of you! Nooooooo!" I sat bolt up in bed, frightened by the voice. It had sounded so like mine, yet so pained and hurt. It was my mothers, it must be, and this wasn't the first time I had heard it. Earlier she had been pleading to a lord, to change something, what I did not know. I heard a small knock on the door. Tentative and soft. Only could be one person, especially at this hour. I smiled.

"Come in," I whispered. The door eased open and Ashton slipped in. We were both 14, the youngest next to Astons' little sister, Katarynna. He maneuvered his way through the mounds of books I had laying around, and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I heard you yell." He began. I looked up, shocked. I hadn't even known that I had called out. "Don't worry, they are all still asleep. I checked."

I had to smile. He always thought of everything. "You're the best Ash."

He wiped one of my tears away gently. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I felt like I was missing so much these days. He held his arm out and I pulled myself in, curling up to his side, like he always used to do when I was small and would be teased at school. He slowly stroked my hair and I closed my eyes, breathing in and out evenly.

We must have fallen asleep that way, because I woke up suddenly and Ash's green eyes were closed. I check the clock. 4:00 Am. Two hours had passed. The door creaked open and a small head framed by a wreath of golden blonde curls stuck itself in. I shook Ashton slightly. "Katarynna came for a visit." He blinked sleepily and opened his eyes. I beckoned Katarynna in with one hand, keeping the other one securely around Ashton.

"I had a bad dream," she began as she flitted over the boxes and crates of books.

"Ash wasn't in his room, so I figured he was here. It seems like we are all having bad dreams lately." I nodded in agreement, then lifted up the covers, letting her slip in. She curled up against our legs, closed her eyes, and was asleep in minutes. I smiled down at her, and watched Ashton stroke her hair.

When we met she was only a month old, golden brown hair and big green eyes, she stole the spotlight while Ashton and I were ten. Now she was 4, and we were 14, and well, a lot has changed. Katarynna isn't in kindergarten yet, and legally it says she is not required to go to preschool or pre-k, so our Aunt leaves her at home. I don't think she has left our 15 acre property in 4 years. Honestly, I don't even know if she will be able to go to kindergarten with the way our aunt treats her. I leaned against Ashton's chest and he leaned his golden-haired head on top of mine. I closed my eyes and was lulled back to sleep by the gentle breathing of the two people I loved the most.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

After breakfast and before the daily activities started, I decided to tell Chiron about my dreams, and ask him for a quest. I found him in the archery range, staring out over the open hills. "Chiron," I began, but before I could go any further he burst in.

"Hello child. You have been having dreams, I presume. You see a face? The prophecy is right on time."

I stared, awestruck. "You know!"

He laughed silently, his eyes crinkling in the way I had grown so used to. "I think it is time for you to visit the Oracle. If you come back sane, we will see what we can do." I nodded, then turned and headed to the big house, chewing my lip, deep in thought. I could tell what my face looked like by the way Conner Stoll strolled up to me with his 'flirty' look on.

"Hey Alice," he flipped his hair, and batted his eyes. "Off in wonderland again?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him down, then strode on. I could see him out the corner of my eye, sitting in the dust, while his brother cracked up. I leapt up the steps to the big house, waving to Mr. D as I went by. I climbed to the attic, opening the hatch, and approaching the shriveled mummy that had once been a beautiful girl, cursed forever with the Prophecy of Delphi. I sat down in front of her, and opened my hands, palm up.

The thick green mist flowed easily out of the mummy's mouth, Twirling around the room, and pooling in front of me, forming the image of my mother and father. My dad turned his head to me and opened his mouth.

**You shall go south, as will your quest**

**To find the person from you has been suppressed**

My mom then turned to me also, and eerily opened her mouth too, continuing my father's prophecy.

**Start with two, end with five**

**Stand with friends and your quest will thrive**

**Your heart, not logic, will be your key,**

**Forge through the swamp to find thee**

Then, turning their heads once more, they both said the final lines together.

**To right a wrong you must wrong a right,**

**To get everyone back in their right place by the 8****th**** night.**

As the sound of the last line faded the mist had already started retreating, twisting itself back into the mummy's small mouth. Then it sat back and a moment later it was as if the mummy had never even moved, and wouldn't for a thousand years. I sighed and began climbing down the many flights of stairs. I stepped out into the harsh afternoon sunlight, scanning the camp for Chiron. I saw him overlooking the strawberry patches. I slowly approached him, my mind moving far faster than a mile a minute. I was having a hard time processing my quest.

I especially didn't like the part where it said that logic would not be the key. Chiron glanced up, hearing me approach.

"Ah, here you are Annabeth." He hoisted me on to his back, and started into the forest, taking me to our special place, where I used to go and think when I was little. Once we were both settled in and comfy, I began talking.

"South. That's like Louisiana, Texas, Mississippi, Alabama, New Mexico, maybe even California. And how it says my quest will also go downhill, I don't like the sound of that. Like at all." I stopped to take a big breath.

"Calm down my child. One thing at a time. You shall go south. We know that. You have to find someone that from you has been suppressed."

"Oh," I jumped in. "And suppressed means taken away! Someone was taken from me? Who? I don't remember loosing anyone special. Did I know this person? Could it be Thalia?" I stopped, taking a deep breath. Chiron was right. I needed to calm down. Majorly. I needed Percy. "The swamp," I began again. Slower this time. "Louisiana, Florida."

"Yes, and, your right about most, but no, it's not Thalia. Continue on." Chiron prompted.

"Well, I guess Louisiana feels the most right to me."

"Very good. Louisiana it is. Who are you bringing? I assume you will pick quite a few people up on the way, so just choose one person."

"And Grover is away, so, well, can I take Percy?" I was sort of embarrassed to ask. Why though? Ugh, boys.

"Of course child," Chiron replied, sensing no embarrassment. "I shall call his mother and arrange it with his school. You leave in three days."

I nodded, then turned and walked slowly away.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's POV

I awoke to a heavy pounding on my attic door. I groaned and rolled over, onto something soft and warm. More pounding. At that moment the thing I was laying on sat straight up, dumping me off moan. I sat up, blinking my eyes, trying to remember why Ash and Katarynna were in my room, oh ya, that's right. The dream. I turned my head to Ash, the only one still in the bed. He caught my eye and shrugged, grinning. I marched over and grabbed the edge of the blanket he was laying one, dumping him off. Katarynna got up laughing, and tackled Ash.

I ran lightly to the door, "Who is it?"

"Gabriella." A soft voice answered from the other side.

I sighed, Gabriella was the nicest of them all, and so, I opened the door. She was standing there with her bag slipped over her shoulder, decked out in her prep school uniform.

"Mom says it's time for breakfast." She said in a soft voice. I nodded and waited for her to continue. I knew there was always more. "And, um, I choose not to report the rest." I nodded again and thanked her. She turned and hurried back down the stairs.

"Ok," I said turning. "You two, out." Ashton and Katarynna hung their heads and silently marched out the door, pretending to be sad, on their way out I bent down and snatched up Katarynna, "Go brush your teeth and I will come do your hair and get you dressed!"

She giggled and then ran to catch up with Ash. She slipped her small hand into his large one, and he turned and smiled at me. I smiled back, then slowly closed my door, and turned to face my closet. Now, my normal attire isn't one to get worked up about. I don't go to school, so Aunt Lianne can 'save' money, so I stay around the house all day. I mainly wear a comfy t-shirt and a pair of cut off jeans. Cute but simple. My curly hair would just be pulled into a ponytail. High, low, messy, buned, side, whichever.

I pulled it into a side today, not even planning on brushing it, because that would only make it worse. I slipped on my old tennis shoes. I think they were grey once. Now they are like a yellow brown. I plan to bleach them later, make them white, maybe today, but you never know! I pulled open my door and skipped down the stairs. I arrived at Katarynna's room, lightly knocked on the door, and slipped into her room.

She was standing in her underwear trying to decide on one of her two best dresses. She turned to me with her little hands on her hips.

"I just can't decide which one, and if I try to wear both I just end up looking _utterly_ ridiculous." I laughed, and took the dresses back to her closet, in return pulling out her favorite t-shirt and matching shorts.

"How about neither."

She sighed and slid the clothing on. I took her brush and sat on her bed, beckoning her over. She slid on to my lap, and I tilted her head back, brushing from the top of her crown to the end of her tips, where they started curling up. I then wound her hair into two neat little french braids, tying each one with a cute pink ribbon, matching her golden hair in a perfect way.

When I was done, she jumped up, planted a kiss on my cheek, and ran off. I laughed and followed her, immediately running into Ash, who already held Katarynna captive. We all practically fell down the stairs, laughing. Everyone had already left, so we were alone. Unfortunately, they had left us with no breakfast and an enormously large pile of dishes. I sighed.

"All right, let's get started. Ash," I began turning to him. "You go to each room and gather all the laundry, then separate it into the correct piles once in the laundry room. Then please empty all of the trash cans form each room, and place the trash bags out by the incinerator." Ash saluted, then turned and marched off. Katarynna giggled and tried to hold the same military posture as him, but failed pretty badly.

"You and I will do the dishes." I said. "And mop the floors, and clean the counters, and water the gardens. Ash will have to mow." I plugged up the sink and turned the water on full thrust, hot, and added soap. Soon the sink would overflow, wetting the floor. Katarynna opened the cupboard to get a bag, and then began piling extra food in it, along with plastic containers and fast food cups. I began going around grabbing any clear plates and dumping them in the sink, which was now over-flowing. Over head we could hear ash thumping around.

I know our lifestyle seemed pretty hard, but this, right now, right here, was good enough for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

The next day Percy arrived. I was so glad, I ran up the hill to meet him, ready to tackle him in a flying hug, but stopped myself short. I greeted him instead with a nod. He nodded back, and then opened his mouth with a questioning look.

"Why am I here in the middle of the school year? I still have like a month of school left."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Of course, no one ever told him anything. We jogged down the hill together and dropped his bag off at his cabin. "I have been granted a quest," I began.

Percy nodded. "I suppose I am on this quest, well me and who else?" I sighed, I had no answer and I hate not having an answer.

"Well, that is part of the prophecy. I have to start with two people, but I will end with three." Percy seemed amused by the idea of it just being us at first.

"When do we leave?" He asked all innocent like, but I could hear the edge in his voice.

"Day after tomorrow." I grumbled before pushing ahead of him and heading to my cabin. I couldn't believe I had just blown that. I mean, why did I get all tongue tied around him? He always acts so cool (come on Annabeth, who says cool anymore?) around me! I wondered if he liked me as much as I liked him. If he did he didn't show it. I don't know what that picture meant, the one I had emailed to him last summer before the Sea of Monsters. He had printed it out, carried it around. Why though. Did he like me? Did he want proof that Camp Half Blood was real? I had no idea. And then he denied the hunters to follow them and help find me last winter. Does that mean he likes me? Boys, ugh.

Sometimes I got why my mother resented Percy so much. Boys, they were so confusing. The one thing I couldn't figure out. Maybe I should join the hunters of Artemis, see how much Percy wanted me then, knowing he could never have m- no, those thoughts were distracting from the quest. There is no Percy and Annabeth, and never will be. I sighed. Here I was having a self to self talk with myself, already! And I am only 14! I stomped up the steps to my cabin, louder than I intended to, then began throwing clothes in a knapsack, along with a few extra essentials that all demigods need. Ambrosia, Nectar, canteen, golden drachmas, and some mortal money as well. It all took less than five minutes. I didn't know what to do. I still had two days until my quest. And then what?

This was my first quest ever to lead. What if I messed up? Or led us in the wrong direction. How could Percy do this all the time, knowing people were relying on him? I really needed to clear my mind. As I headed down to the beach I thought of Percy, yet again. I also wondered why some people would snuff out the idea of me going to the beach. I mean, I know there is the Athena and Poseidon rivalry, but just because my mother hates Poseidon and he is the king of the ocean, doesn't mean I have to hate the ocean. Like, I respect my mother and her beliefs and everything, but I am not my mother's clone. Just her daughter. I won't believe everything she does, nor will I like everything she does. So, as she might hate the ocean, I personally love it.

I made my way down the sand dunes and sat down right at the edge of the shore, letting the small swells of water wash over my legs. Within minutes my feet had been buried into the sand, I always laugh at that. The ocean always looks so smooth and calm. Little people know the real terrors it can hold. I heard the conch shell in the distance, but hesitated before rising to head down to dinner.

I liked the moment I was living right now, the sun slowly sinking, not quiet disappearing under the horizon, to rise again on the other side of the earth, but in that middle stage. Where it opens its gates and spills all that beautiful golden light over everything. Washing out all other color. Catching everything on fire it seemed. After about five minutes that rare time that comes once a day had gone, and I rose quietly, washed my feet, and ran barefoot down to dinner, my thoughts of my shoes escaping from my mind completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth's POV

Once there was a fine layer of water covering the kitchen floor I turned off the faucet. Katarynna had successfully taken all the trash out of the kitchen, and placed the now four bulging bags out the kitchen door. We had both left our shoes by the kitchen door, so that we wouldn't leave wet shoes prints throughout the house. Come to think of it though, none of us really wore shoes anyway. I shrugged the thought away.

"Start bringing me dishes baby!" I called out to Katarynna. She smiled and nodded in return. The dishes kept piling up and once they had all been piled onto the kitchen counter next to the sink, Katarynna went over to the clean pile and started drying. At that moment Ash decided to walk through the door, done with his inside chores. He took the towel and wet plate from Katarynna and instructed her to run around with each dry dish, putting it away.

Although she did more slide through the water with her bare feet then run, but it worked all the same. In no time at all or maybe 30 minutes or so, we had done the dishes, leaving us to only the floor and counter. Ash set to work on the counter while Katarynna and I started soaking up water from the floor, and piling the dirty towels in the wash room.

It was around lunch time once the kitchen was nice and sparkly clean, so we made sandwiches and headed outside to eat under the warm sun before doing our outside chores. We all ate quickly and then Ash went to get the mower while Katarynna and I got the hose to water the garden and pull the weeds. Today there were barely any weeds, so I was done long before Katarynna. Maybe that is what motivated her to spray with a jet of icy cold water from the hose. I screamed and jumped up. Soon the two of us were in a full out water war.

Ash brought his mower by, spraying us with fresh cut grass that immediately stuck to our legs. He gunned the mower and joined in the mission to soak everyone around us. A while later we were all lying on the sweet smelling grass, drying in the sun.

Ash looked slowly over to me and said "Well, that was fun." I couldn't take it. He had said it so calmly. I burst out laughing, which of course made Katarynna do the same. Soon we were all giggling, and every so often one of us would give out a full on laugh, which would make the other two start off again.

Suddenly Katarynna sat up. "Can we go to the tree?" She asked. I looked over and saw Ash looking at me. He shrugged.

"I don't see why not," I exclaimed. Katarynna hopped up, grinning, and then ran off to the line of trees that our special tree was nestled into. Ash and I hopped up and followed her. We were all barefoot, and the grass was hot, so I am sure I can speak for all of us when I say that we were glad when we passed into the line of cool trees.


	8. Chapter 8

After a very non-eventful dinner I went on a hunt for my shoes. I had been so distracted earlier that I couldn't remember where I had set them, so I ended up doing a whole walk about around the camp before finally coming to the beach. Truth be told, I probably would have gone to the beach sooner, but since Percy had arrived I was sort of avoiding him.

I headed down to the beach and saw my converse's toes peeking out at my from behind a sand dune. Their bright sea foam green color stood out bright in the twilight, and I was surprised no one had picked them up yet. Demigod trust I suppose.

I was sort of disappointed to not see Percy at the beach. I guess I was sort of expecting him to be there. I sat down by the shore, this time with my shoes safely in my lap, and listened to the ocean's music. I didn't hear anyone until Percy was suddenly sitting down next to me.

"Hey Annabeth, did you come here to think to?"

I froze for a second, unsure of what to answer. I decided I couldn't make more of a fool out of myself than I already had, and answering honestly would probably be best. So I nodded yes.

He nodded too and we were quiet for a few moments before he spoke up again. "So do you feel like telling me about this quest or am I just going to go along blind?"

I smiled and began to explain. "I got a prophecy from the Oracle that we would go south, to find something that has been taken from me. They said that to right a wrong I must wrong a right. That I will start with two people, but end with five. We have to get everyone in their place by the eighth night, and that my heart would be the key. That's basically the gist of it all."

Percy nodded, still comprehending my fast talking. "So it starts with just the two of us, but will end with five people?"

I nodded, hoping I wasn't blushing. "And we're going south, down to Louisiana."

Percy whistled, "That's a long way south."

I nudged his arm. "Hey, we've been across the country before, and we have been much, _much_ further south than Louisiana. Let us not forget our trip to the Underworld."

We both shuddered at that thought and I thought I heard Percy whisper something that sounded like 'Never again.'

It was dark now, almost too dark to see. "I have to get off to bed now. I need to do a bunch of research tomorrow, try to pinpoint where we're going, maybe call my dad to see if anyone is missing."

"You think it might be a person that was taken away?"

I shrugged, "Could be, I mean there's no real Earthly possession that would have me as distraught as if it were a sibling or Grover or my dad or you."

Percy smiled, "Glad to know you'd come looking for me if I ever was taken away."

I did blush that time, but I managed to hide it by turning my face away. "Night Percy, I mumbled.

"Night Annabeth!" he called after my retreating form.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth's POV

While we are busy running I guess I should explain to you about the tree. So a couple years back Katarynna was having these really bad nightmares. One book that always seemed to calm her down was _Bridge to Terrabithia_. I must have read that book a million times, to the point where we all had it memorized.

So at some time in our big reading and rereading fiasco Katarynna decided that we needed a special place. Someplace away from the bullies of our own house, someplace just for us. She would spend hours combing through the forest, looking for just the right place.

One place was sacred and couldn't be built on, one place was in giant's territory, one place was too frequently attacked, the other was too high up, or not close enough to the river. Finally after about two more times of reading through the book, she found it.

To be honest, her time put into finding just the right place really paid off. She had found an old and very large Magnolia tree, close enough to the river that we could have a rope hanging off one of the branches, like they had in the book.

I made Katarynna to never swing on the rope unless Ash or I were there with her. We didn't need her falling off and getting hurt. That wasn't really an issue anyway though since we were almost always with her.

Over the days Ashton and I had collected every bit of material we could. From old tins to forgotten crates and bed cloths in the attic. Ashton had even found a spot in the attic where the floor boards were doubled over, and he had pulled one of the layers out, getting enough wood for us to have a platform, two walls besides the large tree trunk acting as a third, and a bit of wood left over for half a roof.

The cloths had been put to use as either help in the roof and walls area or stung across the platform as hammocks or smaller hammocks made for holding candles or tins of cookies. A couple of old milk crates served as tables, and the only way to get into the house was by fitting yourself in between the two large branches of the trunk and shimmy your way up.

The river nearby was shallow and swift moving, emptying into a deeper pool that was great for swimming or fishing in. Katarynna absolutely loved her tree house, and right now she loved the rope swing even more since Ash had just installed a sort of seat on it now she could swing without having her legs or arms get tired from holding on.

As soon as we arrived at the tree house Katarynna raced and jumped onto the swing, her momentum giving her a great push, until she was well out over the river, then she swung back in, whistling past Ash and I as we arrived.

"What do you want me to read today?" I asked her as I entered the tree house and pulled out a stack of books, carefully wrapped in cloth and then tarp, then stored in a wooden crate.

Katarynna tilted her head back as she swung, thinking. Ash gave her another push, propelling her forward and she pulled her head back up to save her long hair from dragging in the water.

"Read _A Little Princess, _by Frances Hodgson Burnett!" she called back.

I grabbed the book and sat at the edge of the platform, with my legs dangling over, some 15 feet above the ground. It was only around late afternoon, a good hour or so of reading. I propped open the book on one knee, grabbed an apple out of one of the food hammocks, and began reading in a slow and soothing reading voice.

"_Once on a winter's day, when the yellow fog hung so thick and heavy in the streets of London that the lamps were lighted and the shop windows blazed with gas as they do at night, an odd-looking little girl sat in a cab with her father and was driven slowly through the big thoroughfares. She sat with her feet tucked under her…"_

I read until the sun hung low in the sky. Katarynna had stopped swinging after a while, choosing now to cool her feet by dipping them in the river. Ash lay on his back in the tall green grass with his eyes closed, so still that he could be asleep, but every once in a while he would open them up and smile at me.

My voice was raw by the time we headed back, and for a second I let Ash and Katarynna run ahead. Something was happening, I could feel it. Something big was definitely coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, i've never done an authors note but i think i should. first off, i dont own any of Rick Riordan's characters, only the plot line and a couple of my own. thank you so much guys for reading, and please please review. i love the reviews i have gotten, they make me so much more happier. you seriously dont know but i was having such a bad day and i read this one simple review and it m=made me smile. it really did. so enough blabbering! but thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Annabeth's POV

The day before the quest flew by and before I knew it Percy and I were standing on Half-blood Hill, saying our goodbyes to Chiron. He pulled me aside to speak with me privately while Percy fiddled with Riptide, turning it from a pen to a sword and then back to a pen again.

"Have faith in yourself young one. You may not know it yet, but this is your quest. You and Percy have survived a lot, been through a lot." He gestured towards my grey streak of hair from last winter. "I know that you can do this as well."

With that last bit of advice we were off. Percy mounted Blackjack and I got on my pegasus. Neither of us could drive yet and traveling by plane was literally putting our lives in Zeus's hands, who as we all know is not the biggest Percy Jackson fan. So pegasus travel it is.

It was about midmorning when he finally reached New Jersey and stopped for a donut break. Percy claimed that he couldn't stand Blackjack's whining anymore but after seeing him scarf down a whole dozen donuts with blue icing by himself I started to think that Blackjack hadn't been the one complaining of the lack of breakfast at all.

I consulted a map of the U.S. that hung on the wall at the gas station we had stopped at for dinner. It was supposed to be a fast grab and go, like going through the drive-thru or something but Percy had gotten distracted by rather large sunglass display in the window and so here we were.

We had traveled far for today. We had stopped in West Virginia, and so far we had had so little trouble that it was unnerving. Aside from a flock of Stymphalian birds that had flown with us for a while before breaking off and some monster movement spotted below we had seen nothing else.

I was high strung and ready for a good night's rest. The only problem was where. I looked behind me to see Percy trying on a pair of sunglasses that were neon pink and had a little fake mustache hanging from them. I rolled my eyes as he came over.

"Do we know anyone in West Virginia?" I asked, with no hope of an answer.

But as a shocking surprise Percy lowered his sunglasses, so the mustache was now resting on his chin like a hot pink beard. "Why yes actually, yes I do."

I looked at him in shock, well this was certainly unexpected. "Who?"

"An old friend from when I was younger. I got to visit him once on an exchange program with our two schools. He was supposed to come to New York but the plans fell through."

"And he would let us stay with him?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't think, but I do know of a shed he has on the property, equipped with sleeping bas and everything. We used to hang out in there a lot."

"How do you know all this stuff is still there?" I asked, doubtfully.

Percy shrugged, "I don't, but do you have anything better?"

I didn't so I stayed quiet. Percy replaced his sunglasses back on the shelf and motioned for me to follow him. We climbed back on our pegasus and he flew a couple of miles before descending into some dark green brush.

We weaved in and out of trees, passing small but colorful houses, all of them equipped with at least one extra barn or shed. We finally made a sharp right at a small blue house with black roofing and made our way to the back of the property.

True to Percy's word a small, wooden shed sat nestled in the darkness. It was not locked and Percy slid off Blackjack and pulled Riptide out, still in pen form, before softly knocking. When he got no answer he burst into the shed, a little bit overly dramatic.

He poked his head out, saying everything was all good and that I should come check it out. Percy's friend, whose name I found out was Garret, had definetly upgraded the place. It now held a small campfire stove, crackers and sodas, a small and worn down bookshelf with even more worn down books, and a futon couch. There was also a thin rug and an assortment of blankets and pillows.

Percy told Blackjack and Pinkie to stay nearby before shutting the door up tight. He offered me the futon which I started to decline but stopped when I saw that he was all but passed out on the floor already. I laid a blanket over him and heard an 'Thanks Annabeth' before turning back to the futon. It was surprisingly comfortable and I was asleep in moments.

I would later be extremely grateful for that small fact, but for now I slept, seeing dream after dream. Snippets of voices.

"So it's begun."

"I told you that you couldn't hide the two from each other forever."

"Foolish mortals."

"Enchiladas!"

How Grover wound up in my subconscious I will never know, but the rest scared me. The gods knew something was up, and while they weren't stopping me they certainly weren't edging me on. I heard one last voice, a girl's, reading from a book I recognized when I was younger. What was the name of it? Oh yes, _A Little Princess._ I knew I had never heard the voice before, but it sounded familiar all the same.

And then, with her voice ringing in my head, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, i made this chapter much longer. im homeschooled so i can update a lot but i need the inspiration to come to me. i also started this series when i was twelve and was shocked to see it doing so well so i have to continue! please read my other stuff as well, love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for viewing you guys, keep reading and review review review!**

Elizabeth's POV

We hadn't gotten back in time the day before, and a furious Aunt Lianne was waiting for us back at the house. She has never taken to actually beating us but I am always worried that one day it will go too far. When we arrived she was in a screaming rage, sending us to our rooms, screaming and screaming.

I snuck Katarynna into my room and tried to calm her down but nothing would help. She eventually fell asleep in my lap, her little hands still trying to cover her ears and tears still drying on her face. I must have fallen asleep as well because the dreams were back.

It was a younger girl's voice this time, and she seemed to be contemplating where to go.

"Well we could start at New Orleans- Percy! Are you even listening?"

"What, oh yeah Annabeth. We're trying to figure out where to go."

"_Percy!_"

I could literally feel the eye roll from the girl. And now I knew her name! I also knew that she must be looking for me. This girl must be the big something that I could feel coming.

If she was the one all these dreams were about I had to be able to tell her where to come. But I couldn't speak through the dream. I couldn't even see her. So instead of dream speaking I dream thought.

"Morgan City!" I yelled in my head. "Morgan City, Louisiana! Right near Lake Saint Catherine! Please, you have to hear me!"

I tried to yell more but I couldn't and I felt myself waking up.

My Aunt was standing over me, shaking me awake. I was disoriented at first and didn't feel her pulling Katarynna away from me.

"You stupid girl! I gave you your own rooms for a reason! I expect you to be grateful and use them!"

Katarynna whimpered as my Aunt pulled her harshly towards the door. She pushed her out and hissed at her to go to her own room. I heard Katarynna's little feet scurrying away and I prayed that she would not go to Ashton's but to her own room and pretend to be asleep.

My Aunt stood over me. "You should be ashamed of yourself, letting a girl as old as Katarynna cry herself to sleep. I am so fed up with you extra children. You better try harder or something bad _will_ happen."

She spun on her heel and stalked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

I lay in my bed, shaking until I saw the sun rise over the waters of Lake Saint Catherine outside my window. Now that I had heard the girl was looking for us, I was trying to look for any landmarks that might help. We lived on the south shore of the lake, amid the marshes and grasslands.

We were in the south most part of truly livable land. Everything south of us was ridden with alligators or land that flooded much too easily. Our own house was built on stilts, to protect us from any flash floods.

Surprisingly, my Aunt didn't wake us early this morning, waiting until she was leaving to call up the stairs. As soon as she was gone I threw on the first clothes I saw, a black fitted t-shirt and white jean cut-offs, my turquoise tennis shoes, and yanked my curly hair up in a ponytail as I ran down the stairs.

I burst into Katarynna's room and she flinched for a second before realizing it was me. She rushed out of bed and into my arms. Ash rushed in a moment later, scooping up Katarynna as I went to the stairwell, checking to be sure that my Aunt was really gone.

When I got back Ash looked up at me with his face serious. "We need to run away."

I nodded, I knew this was what we had to do, but we would have to do it right.

The three of us went full force on the chores that day, trying to get our Aunt to give us the morning off for tomorrow. It would give us a couple hours more of escaping before she would go to wake us up.

No words were exchanged between us and my Aunt when she came home that evening, except for a nod, telling us she wouldn't wake us until nine the next morning. Ash and I packed backpacks for us, with clothes and such. We even included our toothbrushes, smiling as we told Katarynna that dental care never lost importance. Ash was even able to take some dry goods form the pantry so we wouldn't starve immediately.

Once all that was done all we could do was go to bed early and set our alarms for 2:00 am, not at all sure what would happen the next morning when our beds were found empty.


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer- i own none of rick's charcters**

Annabeth's POV

I was awakened suddenly in the middle of the night, probably around 2 or 3 am, to a girls voice yelling im my head.

"Morgan City!" she screamed in my head. "Morgan City, Louisiana! Right near Lake Saint Catherine! Please, you have to hear me!"

I sat upright in the futon I was in and was silent; listening to my own harsh breathing and then Percy's much quieter and steadier breath. I was about to lay back down when I heard a rustling outside.

I held my breath as I listened again. There it was! It was louder this time and definitely not in my head. I slid off the futon and picked my knife off the ground as I silently made my way over to Percy. I pressed a hand into his shoulder, trying to wake him without startling him.

His eyes flew open in surprise but he didn't make a sound, thank the gods. We were just slipping on our backpacks when the rustling sounded again, this time right outside the door, like _right_ outside it.

Percy was slipping his hand into his pocket, ready to pull out Riptide, when the door burst inward. I ducked instinctively and was saved from the flying wood. Percy was still off to the side so he was safe for the time being but as soon as I looked up I knew we had bigger issues.

A bronze bull, fully grown by the looks of it, was standing in the doorway, stem spurting out of its nostrils in huffs. I had faced one of these before and had not enjoyed it.

Percy grabbed my arm as we ducked under the side of the bull, running into the forest. We stopped after a minute or so but we could still see the faint red lights of the bull's eyes through the trees. Well that and the fact that we could see the small fires blazing wherever its hot breath got too close to the shrubbery.

"Come on Annabeth, we can leave while it's distracted!"

"No Percy, it'll just keep burning up the rest of the forest until it fins us."

"I don't think now is the time to be environmentally concerned Annabeth!"

"_Percy!_"

"Fine," he murmured. "So what do we do then?"

"Hush, I'm thinking. Okay, so if we can douse the bull in water, like completely submerge him, then I think we can cause his brain wires to short-circuit and well, you know, die." I looked to Percy to see if he had caught any of that.

Percy nodded and looked around him, a grim expression on his face. He spotted something in the trees before turning back to me. "Water? That's my thing."

He gave my shoulder a squeeze before slipping off into the trees. While he was off, rechanneling a rive or something I assume, I quietly called Blackjack and Pinkie over and made sure they were fully awake and ready for a quick getaway.

I didn't have to wait too long though. The bull must have caught Percy's scent because it went flying over towards his direction. I could only hope that was on purpose. It seemed to be though because before the bull could reach his destination jets of water shot at it from the side, taking it into a massive swirling ball of electrified water.

I watched as the bull tried to get a breath of fire out but the water immediately engulfed it. The bull began swirling around and around inside its big ball and I watched as first its right, then its left eye blinked out.

Percy waited until the electricity in the water had played itself out before crashing the huge water ball, bull included, onto the forest floor. The crash it made must have woken every monster and mortal alike for a hundred miles.

"Percy!" I hissed.

"Sorry!" he whisper called back as he jogged over. "No injuries?" he asked, referring to if weather I was okay or not.

I nodded, "No injuries." I handed him his backpack which he strapped on, but not before grabbing the last of the Little Debbie cakes out of it. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

"Breakfast for the road."

"Fine, but come on, I think I know where we're headed now. Just about as south as we can go in Louisiana. Morgan City, small town on the shores of Lake Pontchartrain and Lake Saint Catherine."

"Sure are a lot of lakes down there."

I shrugged. We were high in the sky now and I steered Pinkie south, watching as Blackjack followed my lead. "They're not all fresh water though. The Gulf of Mexico leaks into the marshy areas, creating a sort of brackish lake."

"Brackish?"

"Yeah you know, a mixture of salt and fresh water."

"So how do you know so much about this? Hiding a secret laptop among your backpack?"

I blushed a little, "You know, school project and all."

"You remember all of that from a school project? I can barely remember my last school schedule."

"Yes well fortunately for us I don't have your head full of seaweed."

Percy mocked offense and the next hour or so was spent in silence. The morning had had a sort of chill to it and now that the sun was rising I was grateful for the warmth. If you've never seen a sunrise from the back of a pegasus I highly recommend it.

You could see the sun from the moment it peeked above the horizon, spreading first light blues and greens, then pinks and reds and finally a golden coloring. The clouds shifted as we flew on, catching each color of light. The air was getting warmer too and soon I was able to take off my Camp Half Blood jacket, leaving me in only a t-shirt and cutoff shorts.

The sky was finally reaching the light blue color of early morning when Percy suggested we stopped for a break for the horses. I nodded and together we aimed towards a large grassy field, in the middle of what looked like nowhere.

We had been flying for around four hours, so the horses deserved a break. Percy suggested going into town for some food but seeing how it was seven am in what would be a small country town where no one knew us I voted no. I pulled out a map I had gotten from the last gas station I had visited and tried to pinpoint our location.

I guessed, to the best of my abilities, that we were somewhere in northern Tennessee. We were flying fast, even by magical standards, but this was already the second day of the quest and I couldn't afford any time wasted. I only had eight days. If I spent two full days flying down and two flying back then that meant I only had four days to find what had been taken and right a wrong. I was trying to forget about the whole wrong a right thing. I didn't like how that sounded.

I sighed and glanced over at Percy. He looked completely relaxed, laid out, arms under his head, staring up at the sky. For one fleeting moment I wished I could have the sort of peace it looked like he had, but then it was gone and my mind went full speed ahead again, focusing everything on the quest.


	13. Chapter 13

**I give to you... THE NEXT CHAPTER! thanks to all that reveiwed and viewed and are viewing! thanks to all that are following and favoriting and just know that it means a lot! i hope to have more chapters up soon but i have got to have the right mood set and lately i just havent been feeling it. let me know what you think!**

**all rights got to rick riordan. i just made up my characters. and you know, plot line**

Elizabeth's POV

I shot up in bed, disoriented for a moment. Then I remembered what the loud noise was, my alarm. I quickly hit the off, silencing the beeping. I didn't need anyone else in the house waking up. I silently slipped on my sneakers and a fresh t-shirt. Our backpacks with clothing and food had been stored in the tree house by Katarynna earlier that day, but I wanted to grab another bag of fresh fruit.

After getting dressed I went to wake Ash. We had agreed that I would be the only one to have an alarm since I was up in the attic and furthest away from everyone else. I crept silently into his room, wincing when my feet made the old wooden stairs creak.

Luckily for us, Ash had just oiled the hinges on his door a week or so ago so it flew open easily. I went over to his bed and for a moment felt bad for waking him. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. His light hair was tousled about the pillow, making me notice that he really needed a haircut. I pressed my hand against his shoulder, and it was only a second before he shot right up.

Ash had always been the lightest sleeper in the family, but if you woke him up wrong you would wake him up screaming and yelling. He gave me a nod before I crept back into the house to wake up Katarynna. I was making my way across the hall when I saw a bedroom door open down the hall.

The moment seemed to freeze in time. I pushed my body up against the wall, hoping my dark clothes and tan skin would help me blend in. The air seemed to press down on me, making it hard to breath. But I didn't want to breathe. I didn't want to make any noise that would draw attention to my end of the hall. My heart contracted in protest to the lack of air. My lungs felt as if someone was pulling them in from inside my body. I had to.

I risked it and took a tiny breath. Immediately the person spun around. 'Shit' I thought. All this planning and I blew it. I began to carefully slip off my back pack and shoes, hoping to play it off as needing to use the restroom when I saw who the person was.

Gabriella glided towards me on silent feet. She really did resemble a ghost, her dark hair hung in loose waves around her pale face, her light colored nightgown stood out in stark contrast from her dark surroundings.

"Elizabeth." She breathed, almost too quiet to hear. She didn't sound surprised at all, but almost as if she expected nothing less than to see me creeping around the house at 2am.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked, just as quiet as she had.

Gabriella shook her head. "So you're finally running? Good, my siblings need to know the proper definition of chore."

I smiled gratefully at her. It sounded like she wasn't telling.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'll distract them. Tomorrow morning I'll suggest a breakfast at the Café and a morning of shopping. I should be able to cover for you until noon or so."

I nodded, a huge worry now lifted off my shoulders. She turned to go but at the last moment I stopped her. "Oh and Gabriella, if it's not too much to ask, all the books up in my room, can you see to it that they're not, hurt, in any way?" I said 'hurt' as I lacked a better word, but then again hurt was just what I meant. No pages ripped, scribbled on, the books being in a kind care, all that stuff.

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Don't worry; I'll make sure they go to a good home. If you call me once you find where you are going, I can always mail them to you."

I smiled big at her and then nodded in goodbye as I continued my mission down to Katarynna's room. Talking to Gabriella had some great outcomes in the long run, but in the short run I was now off schedule.

I whisked into Katarynna's room and grabbed her clothes out the closet. I shook her awake but she was still half asleep as I pulled a t-shirt over her head and helped her slip on a pair of soft fabric shorts. I jammed her shoes onto her feet and then quickly wound her hair up in a braid that went all the way around her head. I grabbed some bobby pins to pin up the rest of her hair.

We would be running through much of the night and I didn't need her long hair catching anyone's eye or getting caught in trees. I then grabbed her hand and my backpack before slipping down to the kitchen. Ash was waiting there for us; a silent figure that if you didn't know the kitchen as well as I had you would think he was merely another cabinet of some sort.

"What took so long?" he whisper-breathed.

"Ran into Gabriella." His eyes widened at this but I held up a hand as I continued on. "Don't worry. She offered to cover for us. Always knew there was something right in that girl. I just hope she doesn't get into too much trouble." As I was talking I had been grabbing things from around the kitchen.

I first grabbed bottles of water, sticking two in the backpack's side pouches and then four more at the bottom of the bag. Nest I added a good amount of apples, each wrapped in a small cloth to keep them from bruising and I dumped a whole box of granola bars into my bag, as they were lightweight and nutritious, the perfect running away food.

Once I was done I nodded to Ash. Living out in the countryside helped in two major ways. One, no one was likely to be out at this hour, and if they were they would be drunk as hell, and two, no one around here had an alarm system wired into their house. All Ash had to do was twist the lock and ease the door open.

The hinges let out a lone squeak, sounding light the pitiful wail of some dying animal. All three of us froze, listening hard for any sign of footsteps. None were heard so one by one we slipped out the door and down the back steps. Ash shut the door tightly behind him but there was no way we could lock it again. They would just have to risk burglary for the night.

We lived on the very start of a thin peninsula of land that ran out as a divider between Lake Pontchartrain to the north and Lake Saint Catherine to the south. Most of the properties on the Peninsula had only rock and sand for lawns, with grass growing only by the very edge of the lake, but since we were on the mainland end we had a full out grass lawn and the forest off to the west.

Without a word the three of us took off in a full out sprint. We ran with fear pumping adrenaline into our hearts as we raced through the open field in hopes of reaching the Cyprus trees. Our plan was to stop by the tree house and rest until the first lights of dawn reached the sky, lighting everything just enough to make sure you weren't about to slip into a pocket of water or step on a snake.

We ran nonstop to the tree house, all breathing heavily by the time we got there. Katarynna shimmied up the tree and promptly fell asleep, leaving Ash and I to first make sure all of our bags were in order and then try our best to rest without falling asleep as we watched the sky anxiously, waiting for that first whisper of light to appear.

**thanks for reading! check back sooon! i write little snippets of my chapters throughout the week, adn sometimes they get done but other times i have to finsih them on the weekends. i dance so whenever theres a free moment at the studio ill pull out my laptop and write but with recital coming up its been soooooooooooo busy!**


	14. Chapter 14-AN

**Hey guys this is just an authors note, im really sorry! i just had to say im really sorry for not updating, but i've been really working hard in schooling, trying to finish the year early and then i discovered Doctor Who and my life hasn't been the same. it is literally ruined, when ten regenerated i was a serious mess. and my friend got it all on video. i just know this will come back to haunt me. but anyway my mum and i are driving down to jazz fest this weekend so that's a long car trip that i will hopefully have a lot of time to write during! thanks so much for any of you who followed, reviewed, and favorited. please keep it up! Thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry for such the long wait! here is the next chapter, pretty long! the next chapter might be from annabeths POV as well, we'll see what happens! please review!**

Annabeth's POV

We were well into our second day, almost to the northern border of Louisiana, when we ran into trouble again. Everything had been going fine for a while. After we had rested the horses we hopped back on, stopping again later at a lonely looking Krispy Kremes donut place for breakfast. I had looked at Percy curiously when he said that we would have enough money for the rather large order, and I still don't know how he managed but minutes later, $50.78 was produced and we went on our way with dozens upon dozens of donuts.

I was also beyond amazed to see Percy put away a dozen and a half by himself and to see Blackjack more than triple that. I myself only had three, the donuts were surprisingly light, and Pinkie had the rest of my dozen.

We were left with two more boxes, both with chocolate covered donuts, before Percy and Blackjack wasted no time and dove right in, finishing off the rest in record time. Sometimes when dealing with boys, I didn't even want to know where all that food went.

Of course we then had to wait an hour while both Percy and Blackjack rolled around in pain on the ground, holding their stomachs. 'Idiots' I thought, as their moaning quieted. Finally, after what felt like _hours_ of wasted time, Percy stumbled to his feet and announced that the two of them were ready to go.

That is where the trouble came in. We were up in the sky when three huge eagles came across our scent. Now I know that there are some pretty big wild birds out there but these were huge, like no ordinary bird huge. These things were monsters.

I glanced over at Percy, to see what his reaction was. He nodded towards the ground, saying that we should land in order to fight them. If we didn't they could more than easily knock us out the sky, ending our quest a little too early. We guided our pegasus towards the ground, but as soon as we made a move the eagles closed in on us, gaining speed.

Percy urged Blackjack into a 90 degree decline, straight down. I followed right behind him, pulling up sharply right before hitting the ground and rolled off my pegasus, positioning myself to stand back to back with Percy. We had fought so many times together we knew how each other moved. We had been through the same training sessions at camp, and had learned the same drills.

Our best bet here was to lead the eagles into the forest, where they would have to doge trees and where we could hide easily behind tree trunks. It was time to play a little game of hide-and-go-seek, which just so happens to be one of my all time favorites.

I darted to the right while Percy sprinted straight forward, heading for the trees. Once inside the dark forest I immediately felt the cool absence of the sun. I looked to the side and saw a small patch of orange in between the trees. Good, Percy was in position. The eagles were flying slowly above the treetops; I could see bits of bronze and white against the blue sky, backlit by the sun.

Percy and I both slowly made our way towards each other, meeting in the middle. We stopped about five feet away, communicating with quiet whispers.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "Battle plan Delta right?"

"Battle plan Delta," he said in confirmation.

Battle plan Delta would be tricky with only two people and three eagles, but not impossible. Percy began climbing a rather large tree that was right behind him, while I found a good place to plant my feet. I would attack from below while Percy attacked from above. We hoped that Blackjack and Pinkie were still around here somewhere and would get the message, coming to help and attack the third eagle.

Once we were in position I gave a quick, sharp, whistle, which the eagles immediately caught on to. They circled around right above us, before diving through the trees, one by one. The first eagle made its way down to me, and slashed outward with its sharp talons. I parried with my knife and watched out of the corner of my eye as the second and third eagle came into play.

Percy had jumped onto the back of the second eagle, trying to hang on and stab it with his sword all at the same time. The only problem was that the eagle was flying up, and stabbing it now would mean a very long fall to the ground. He could have called for Blackjack but Black had gotten the message, and had side tackled the third eagle.

Both Blackjack and Pinkie were in the middle of their own little mini battle, so we couldn't count on them for any more help. I watched as Percy finally got a good grip, and drove his sword in deep, right between the eagle's shoulder blades, where its wings met. Percy was pretty high up, but luckily he got a good grip on a solid branch before the eagle turned to gold dust.

I was so busy watching Percy and Blackjack that I had let my guard down. The eagle I was fighting swiped out its talon, catching me across the stomach. I cried out in pain and pressed a hand to my stomach, gripping my knife tighter in the other. But my injury was slowing me down, the eagle was gaining. With another quick swipe it hit my wrist, allowing blood to flow freely down my arm and my knife to go flying.

A rough hit with its heavy head sent me sprawling, and I looked frantically around for anything that might be a weapon. I saw a rather sharp looking stick and reached out to grab it. Bad idea. My stomach burned intensely and my wrist screamed in agony, allowing for another wave of blood to go running down my arm.

The eagle loomed over me, ready to give the final strike, but suddenly something struck it form above and it burst into gold dust. I coughed as the dust settled over me and looked up, squinting against the light. High up above Percy was perched on a branch, Riptide gone from his grasp. I tried to smile in thanks but it came out more like a grimace. He gave me a worried look before hurrying down.

I turned my head slightly and watched as Blackjack and Pinkie finished off the last eagle, watching as it exploded into dust and turned Blackjack's usually midnight black coat a sort of yellowy-ashy color. Percy jumped the last ten feet or so from above, landing heavy on his feet besides me. I groaned in pain as he kneeled next to me, accidently hitting my side.

"Sorry Annabeth," he mumbled. Then louder, "Blackjack! Bring me the backpack!"

I watched as he came closer, but then everything sort of faded to a fuzzy gray color, like a bad TV reception. Percy's voice came through to me like my head was wound in layers of cotton. Everything was sort of in a dream like state, and then my whole sight went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys sorry this is a short chapter, I wrote it while we were on the road. its more of a continuation of the last chapter. ill try to have the next one in Elizabeth's POV soon**

**all rights to mr. riordan**

Annabeth's POV

My vision came and went, came in went. Through fuzzy snippets I saw Blackjack fly quickly over, Percy's backpack clamped tightly in his teeth. Percy grabbed it and ripped it open, rummaging through for ambrosia, nectar, and bandages. He helped me sit up and immediately gave me a small piece of ambrosia to chew.

I had to fight the nausea that made my stomach pitch and roll in order to keep the ambrosia down, despite it tasting like sea salt taffy, one of my newer favorite candies. But as soon as it hit my stomach I felt better. Percy set to work cleaning the large gash on my stomach, while I took small sips of nectar from the canteen he had handed me.

I grimaced as he pressed a wet rag of t-shirt to a particularly bloody cut on my arm. He sprinkled a little nectar in it and it started closing up. The small cuts on my leg began closing, and it never ceased to amaze me, watching my injuries reverse themselves. When I was more or less healed I turned my attention to Percy.

I noticed that he was favoring his right leg. I raised an eyebrow questionably but he shrugged it off.

"I landed on my left leg funny when I was hurrying to get out the tree, but it's nothing a little nectar can't fix."

We were patched up and ready to go a good half hour later. The pegasus had fared well in the battle and were ready to go. I was more than eager, it was already late afternoon on our second day and we were just reaching Louisiana. Morgan City was all the way at the bottom, under Lake Pontchartrain and we had a good 9 hours more to go.

But at the same time I was still suspicious of Percy's leg. It looked sprained, maybe worse, but he wasn't letting on if it was. A sprain, maybe even a break, was nothing some ambrosia and nectar couldn't fix, but it would take time. I felt bad, as if he wasn't saying anything because he knew I was in a hurry to get going, but I figured he would be able to rest it while we were in the air.

We mounted our pegasus and climbed high into the air. It had been hot and sort of humid at the bottom but up high it was dryer, and surprisingly cooler. I knew it had something to do with the atmospheres, but I really didn't care at the moment.

My night's sleep had already been limited and the fighting had taken a lot out of me. As scared as I was to fall asleep atop a flying pegasus, I knew that if I did Pinkie would just shift my weight around to keep me from falling off. And sure enough, I felt my eyes slowly begin to droop closed.


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth's POV

When the clouds had revealed streaks of early morning pink in the sky I woke Ash and Katarynna and we were off. We had gathered a bit more food form the tree house, things that wouldn't spoil, and I had secretly grabbed a few of my favorite books. I knew that it was unreasonable to do so; they were heavy and would slow me down, but I couldn't help it.

Despite our short and unusual night's sleep we were all pumped with energy. We would run for a good ten minutes, full hard running, before slowing to a brisk walk as we caught our breath. Then we would be off running again.

It was still morning when we had to stop. Pretty early, around nine o'clock or so, but we had been running for a while, since six am at least. Katarynna was s exhausted that she fell down as soon as we stopped, falling asleep. Ash carried her off to the cover of the trees, pushing her sweaty strands of hair away from her face.

I stumbled after them, collapsing once I passed into the cool shade and cover of the trees. I pulled the backpack off my back and drained half a water bottle, before handing it to Ash who finished it off. We had to wake Katarynna briefly, to get some water into her system, and as soon as she had taken a few large sips she fell right back asleep.

Ash and I laid back and rested, staring up at the sky.

"This isn't going to work," he said. "The running. It's too slow and too tiring. We will need to keep hydrating ourselves with water that we don't have. We need a better way."

I nodded in agreement. I was just getting my breath back, but instead of talking I was munching on an apple, chewing between breaths. Ash sat up, snatching the apple out of my hand.

"Hey!" I protested, but he wasn't listening, he was already planning.

"Getting around unrecognized shouldn't be too hard, your Aunt never let us leave the house. But then again three new faces, child faces at that, would cause suspicion and gossip. Aunt will probably tell no one that we are gone, but we can't be certain of that." He sat down, finishing off the apple _I_ should be eating. "We can't really count on anything."

"You're always so down," I complained, grabbing the apple core back. I inspected it for any more bites, but there was nothing left. I sighed in frustration and threw the apple at Ashton. He ducked, a smile on his face, and the apple hit the tree Katarynna was sleeping against. She sat up, eyes heavy with sleep.

"Why are we throwing fruit?"

"Because the alarm clock is broken," Ash joked. "And it's time to go."

Katarynna stumbled to her feet and shuffled over. I helped her slip on her tennis shoes and pulled her hair back into a tighter braid. We shouldered out backpacks and were on our way.

We went slower this time, not having to run since it was daylight and we would be seen easier while running. We stayed close to the tree line, going west, around the lake. Our plan was to go around the western edge of Lake Pontchartrain, through the little towns on the north shore of the lake, and then finally north, but still in an eastward fashion.

We were planning to go north, but not too north. No small towns this time, we would be easily noticed. We didn't really know where our final destination would be. We had some money, from mooching off of my Aunt over the years. About three hundred total. And we had taken the two hundred out of the hiding place in the wall my Aunt had, so about five hundred total. That would take us a good distance, and Ash had just turned fifteen, but he looked more like 17 or so, so getting a job at a fast food place or something should be easy.

But for now, we just walked, pushing back the branches, ignoring the mud squishing into our shoes and soaking our socks, pretending for Katarynna's sake that we didn't see the snakes sunning themselves on rocks. Instead we kept walking, one foot in front of the other.

When Ash slipped into a deep spot of water, I helped him out, without a word. When Katarynna leaned against a tree covered in thorns, I calmly wrapped her bloody arm with a t-shirt, wiping away her tears. I don't know how the books could have gotten running away so wrong. The heroines and heroes always found an abandoned barn or a rich person to take them in. Or they would find hundred dollar bills on the sidewalk or a perfectly clean sewage drain. I don't know about them, but I see no money, rich man, or adorable little cottage fully stocked with food and furniture in the distance. Just mud and hot sun.

It was around noon when we found a good grassy spot to sit for a while. Katarynna found a rather large leaf and began scraping off the mud from her legs, while Ash promptly fell asleep. Wheat was with the two of them and sleep, I swear they could fall asleep anywhere. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a water bottle, trying to limit myself to one sip every minute or so.

After about half an hour we were up and moving again, we still had a long way, a really long way to go before we even reached the north shore of the lake, so I set my shoulders and continued on, ready to do anything to make sure Katarynna never saw my Aunt's house again.


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry it took so long to update but I've just finished a series of short chapters and ill be updating those one a day, starting today. please feel free to question, comment or suggest! and please please review!**

**I own none of Rick's characters**

Elizabeth's POV

The light was fading fast as Ash Katarynna and I made our way through the marshy woods. We had stopped a few times, but never more than ten minutes. Despite our slow pace we wanted to keep moving. Based on the houses we were seeing and the way the shore line was sloping I could tell that we were about half way to the north shore.

We were looking for a spot to stop for the night. Ash was in favor of climbing a nice talk tree, but then Katarynna oh so kindly pointed out that snakes rested in trees as well as the ground. Along with the spiders and such. But then again the trees were away from the wet mud, where the mosquitoes lived.

So in the end the trees won, and we began looking. It was almost too dark to see, and was to the point where we could hear the night animals prowling around when we finally spotted the perfect tree. It would be a great tree to build a tree house in. Lots of thick branches about halfway up. It looked easy enough to climb, branches high enough to keep animals off but low enough for us to still reach. Ash went up first, finding a secure spot for the backpacks before motioning Katarynna and I up. I boosted her up before me. Glancing around behind me I felt a sort of sixth sense, telling me that something, more like someone, was watching me.

I shook the feeling off and hoisted myself up into the tree, climbing a little above where Katarynna had stopped to find myself a nice thick branch. Ash opened one of the backpacks and passed around lengths of ropes. We all secured them around our waists and the branched we were sitting on, a good way of keeping yourself of falling off while you sleep. Then Ash opened a second backpack, passing around our water bottles from earlier and an apple and granola bar for each of us.

I quickly ate the food and drained my water. I tossed the empty bottle back to Ash so he could store it back in the backpack. Even though it was empty we would keep it, so when would come across a water faucet or something we could refill. I pulled my jacket over my head as a protection from the bugs and mosquitoes and tried to sleep.

Once sleep came so did the dreams. The woman I had been hearing, the one whose face had looked so familiar, was there again. Along with her I saw my aunt Lianne. My aunt was not faced towards me, but to the side, so I was looking at her profile. She was speaking in soft whispers, and when I stepped closer I saw she was talking in the phone.

"No Fredrick, the girl is doing fine. Like I said. This is the best thing for her. She doesn't need to know of a mother or sister, god forbid. A normal life is what she needs"

The man on the phone, Fredrick, replied but all I heard was a mumble of gibberish.

"You see Fredrick, I am always right."

The phone clicked as my Aunt hung up, and with it my dream ended. I saw the beautiful face again, soft blonde curls, caring yet knowledgeable grey eyes, yet I didn't know who she was. It frustrated me to no end, and my dream self screamed. The beautiful lady whipped her head around.

"Elizabeth?" she called, "Is that you Elizabeth?"

I tried to answer back but the dream was already fading, then it was nothing but inky blackness.


	19. Chapter 19

**heres another short chapter for you guys, I've had a bunch of emotions going on recently, you know the supernatural finale was last night, at least in my country, and doctor who finale is coming up AND its the end of the school year, so it's done good for my writing. hope you all enjoy! please review and all that jazz, love to hear your input!**

**all rights go to Mr. Rick**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and had a mini panic attack. There was sky above me, below me, and the ground was way too far off for comfort. I jolted up right and my pegasus whinnied and shifted position, pushing me back from almost falling off. Right, I was on the quest.

I looked up at the sky again, really looked at it. It was washed in a deep blue light, twilight. Percy saw me looking up, trying to guess what time it was, and even though it sort of bothered me that he could just tell what I was thinking, I sort of liked it at the same time.

"It's around 8:30; we're just about two hours off. End of the second day, I think we're doing good."

"Do you think we should keep on flying?" I asked, concerned for our time, despite its greatness.

Percy shook his head no. "Two reasons. One, pegasus are great Annabeth, but they're not invincible, and two, I really doubt this person we're supposed to find would come with us nor would you recognize them."

I nodded in agreement, although the truth was I didn't really know who I was looking for. I supposed I would just know when I saw whoever it was, the face form my dream, but Morgan City, despite looking like a small town, was bound to have more than just one blonde headed girl, so what then.

I nodded towards Percy, gesturing a small patch of dark green forest among the fields, a perfect hiding place. We began to descend through the wisps of clouds, and I let myself enjoy for a moment the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair, untangling the curls. I looked over at Percy and saw that he was doing the same, his arms out wide, catching the wind.

I hesitantly spread my own arms out, feeling them catch the wind, pushing me back. I leaned forward, shifting my weight so I wouldn't fly off the horse. I could most definitely see why Percy enjoyed pegasus riding so much, this was something I could get used to.

We hit the ground and I slid off my pegasus, giving her a good pat on the shoulder, indicating a job well done. I shook out my stiff legs as I walked over to where Percy was already heading in towards the trees. We went a good 20 yards or so in before unrolling our bedrolls. I found a spot where the sky shone through the trees and positioned my head under it.

We were both quiet, mulling over our thoughts from the day and from the quest in general, or at least I was. For all I knew Percy could be thinking about blue pie. It was the end of our second day, five more days left, and I had no idea who I was looking for. I just had the face, the face that looks so much like mine. Except while my face holds a certain toughness to it, hers holds a certain sadness, like a dream long since lost. The toughness was there on her face, no doubt, but it seemed more, loving, in way. Like she has people that she would do anything and everything to protect. People she loves more than anything in the whole wide world.

Now I have people who I love, and people whom I would die to protect, but hers seem so much more, and it makes me want to help her more, it makes the need to find her that much more urgent. I roll over, praying to the gods that no spiders come my way, and despite my long nap via pegasus, I find myself falling into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**heres another chapter for today, like I said before, ill be posting a short chapter per day, I write better in short chapters, but I hope that since i'm posting a lot it'll be able to make it up to you guys. thanks so much for reading and reviewing and sticking with me!**

Annabeth's POV

I felt my eyes snap open, but for the moment I couldn't tell what had woken me, so I lay still, breathing in the night air. I flicked my eyes over to where Percy lay, but there was no movement there either. I sighed and closed my eyes, figuring it was just an animal or something, but I couldn't get back into a good sleeping position.

After a while of shifting and rolling around I decided this was doing me no good and that it might be best if I went for a small walk. I grabbed my knife and a flashlight, just in case, and after checking on Percy one last time I slipped on my shoes and into the trees.

I didn't really know where I was going, I just kept walking. I was walking in a perfectly straight line, checking the landscape to the side of me every so often so I would know my way back when an odd silvery light caught my eye. I had to step off the straight line, but I placed a stick in the ground to mark my spot. I carefully made my way over to the light, and was surprised to see that it seemed to be an iris-message. The message was already in play, showing three kids, an older guy, a girl a year or so younger, and then a small child. Their backs were to me and they seemed to be marching through the woods, judging by the way their feet were caked in mud.

I silently willed the iris-message to go around to the front of them, but instead of that the trio decided to rest for a while. The three sat down in a tight circle on what looked like a large rock, but the girl's face was still not towards me. She had curly blonde hair, pulled back in a loose braid, but since I couldn't see her face I couldn't tell if this was my girl or not.

Instead I decided to focus on the other two. The boy, he looked to be around sixteen or so, maybe younger. His body language said older but his face still had a boyish look to it. The younger girl had to be his sister, seeing how they had the same soft shaped face, along with the same piercing green eyes. I took a quick moment to hope that these weren't more children of Poseidon, but as far as I knew, all children of the big three had black hair, and these two had a sort of golden blonde coloring, the younger girl had glints of red.

I stepped closer, trying to hear what they were saying. The boy was talking, and at first I couldn't make out any real words, but as I stepped closer his words began to make sense.

"It was the right thing, Ella, running off like that."

"Yeah," the girl replied, "but I just feel that maybe we made the wrong choice. It is summer which means the rains will be coming soon and if we're stuck in the flood plains during the rain we'll drown."

The boy shot her a look of warning, gesturing at the younger girl.

"Sorry Kata, didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay Elizabeth," the little girl said happily, "I'm just glad that we even left in the first place. Even though I've never seen the town, Morgan City sounds like a boring place to live. Can we go live in Florida Ash?" she asked the guy, excited now. "Oh please, pretty please?"

The guy shrugged, "Well," he said, drawing out the word, "if it's what the two of you really want."

"Yes, yes, we do!" the little one yelled, jumping up and down now.

"Okay Kata, just calm down, first we've got to get t-"

She was going to say more but the iris message faded out. I looked around, noticing that the sky was already getting lighter. So much for going back to sleep, but this was big news. If the people in the message were the people from my dream, then this means they weren't in Morgan City anymore. They weren't in Florida yet either, that much was clear, but now the quest had lost its focus. Do we go to Morgan City and start from there? The boy had mentioned something about flood plains; maybe there was area there prone to flooding. I guess we could start there.

I made my way over to the campsite, and despite it beginning to get light I crawled back into my bedroll, then without meaning to, I slipped into a nice sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up to find a very sharp stick poking me in a very uncomfortable place. I tried to sit up but was yanked back down by the rope that was holding me to the tree. I quickly untied it and looped it around my arm, climbing down the where Ash and the backpacks lay. I threw the rope inside one and after making sure Ash was really asleep I took the nice moment of privacy to change my shirt.

After that I also took the liberty to brush out my curls and braid them back, before going to wake Ash. Even though it was still pitch black outside, the sun was almost up. You can feel it when it gets to this time, around 5:30 am, like the chillness of night has finally settled in and it feels like you are breathing fresh new air rather than just old and muggy day air.

I woke Katarynna too and by the time we were all ready the sky was beginning to lighten, just enough to see. I nodded at Ash, who nodded back and we began our descent from the tree, me doing all I could to help a mostly still asleep Katarynna keep from falling out the tree.

Once on the ground we took a moment to get our bearings, and then headed off north, continuing our plan to go up to the north shore of the lake. The walking was getting easier, at least for me. I no longer noticed when the mud squished through my shoes and soaked my feet, and due to the bandages we had swiped earlier, my blisters were mostly covered.

Other than that I'm sad to say that nothing else really happened on our trek. Once we heard the sound of someone crashing through the trees, so we dropped down and waited for them to pass, but it turned out to only be some drunken farmer. Another time a snake plopped itself out of a tree and right onto Katarynna, but I swear I have never seen that girl move faster than at this moment, where she grabbed its tail and swung it around once, effectively breaking its neck.

She dropped it on the ground and shuddered, before moving quickly on, leaving Ash and I to only stare after her.

"Come on guys," she called over her shoulders at our still forms. "I want to be gone before its snakey friends find out and start their revenge plan on us."

That sounded like a good enough reason to me, so I grabbed Ash, who was still staring in disbelief at the snake, and hurried after Katarynna. We ate granola bars as we walked, and it wasn't until noon that we stopped. I slung my backpack off my shoulders and sat down on the ground with a plop. God, this running away was exhausting. I laid back and looked up at the sky, a little anxious. Dark storm clouds were rolling in, twisting and turning above us. So far there had been no rain, no sprinkles either, but I was still on guard.

The smell of rain hung thick in the air, and I could only hope that it would stay dry. With the rain would also come quite a few problems. First off, our visibility would be limited, causing us to most likely lose our way. Secondly, when the rain came and flooded the ground, the snakes would all come out of their holes. And lastly, with rain came thunderstorms, which meant lightning. Then we would have two choices; either get into a tree to wait the lighting out, or take our chances in the muddy water, with the possibility of electrocution if the lighting hit the water in the right way.

Either way looked bleak. So instead we kept walking, and faster. I had absolutely no idea how far we had gone, only that we were keeping the shore line of the lake in our view. It wasn't too long after that that we began hitting houses. At first I was confused but then I realized; we had come across the south shore, Metairie, New Orleans, all the big towns. I was shocked for a moment, all that walking and we were still at the very southern part of the lake, but then I realized this was good.

From here we could catch a bus to anywhere, the south shore was busier than the north shore by far, we just had to catch a bus and we would be out of here. We stopped walking once we got to where the houses were getting thicker, and the city was looming closer. I held tight to Katarynna's hand, not wanting to lose her. All those years of living with my Aunt taught me to not trust people, and I wasn't going back on my instinct now.

We found a gas station and stopped by to wash off the mud and see what we could do about our clothes. I effectively got all the mud off our Katarynna and my legs, then went to see what I could do about clothing. Katarynna had an extra outfit still in the backpack, which I handed to her so she could go change. My options were much less. I had no more pants, just my same pair of jeans, which I had to roll up so the mud would be hidden. I pulled out my last clean shirt and slipped that on, then turned my focus to my hair.

Keeping my hair pulled back had seemed like a pain at the time, but I was grateful for it now. My hair brushed out easily. I pulled a beanie from the backpack and pulled it over my head, stuffing my hair up in it. My Aunt might have put out lost posters for us, and even though I doubted they would be in this part of town, or even in existence at all, I wanted to be careful.

When Katarynna came out the bathroom I went to work on her hair. Her hair was so much thicker than mine, and hadn't done so well.

"Owe!" she complained, for the umpteenth time.

"I'm trying to be gentle Kata! You just have this monstrosity of hair to work with."

She grumbled in response but didn't cry out again. When I had enough of her hair brushed ot braid it back we went out to meet Ash.

"Took you two long enough."

"Yeah well you don't have hair."

He shrugged and held up the backpack. "We have a little over five hundred dollars. Who's to say that we shouldn't get a small room for the night?"

Katarynna sighed, "A bed, a real bed, and a shower!"

I smiled, "That sounds great to me."

"Perfect," he said, green eyes twinkling. "I found the perfect place up the road."


	22. Chapter 22

**alright guys, theyre getting really close to meeting each other now! thanks so much for all the support, please please review and all that, thanks so much!**

Annabeth's POV

I hadn't been asleep for more than thirty minutes when Percy was shaking my shoulder.

"Come on Annabeth, today we should get to Morgan City, then we can start looking for them."

I shook my head, "It won't be that easy anymore, they've most definitely left Morgan City, I got an iris message last night, it was already up and focus on the group when I found it. There are three kids, but I only saw two of their faces. They could all be demi-gods, or only the one im looking for, but the two I saw didn't look familiar. They're in the woods somewhere, somewhere prone to flooding."

Percy sighed, "Well the least we can do is head to the next big town over, most likely Metairie, see what we can find there."

I nodded as we called the horses over, and took off into the sky. The morning was uneventful, and we reached New Orleans by midday. Day three, I thought to myself, and we still hadn't found them. Now we had to not only find this person, but discover why she is so important to me, and bring her back to camp. Oh and three demigods if not five, seeing how they could all have godly parentage, was bound to attract way more monsters than just Percy and I.

The first thing Percy did when we landed was locate the nearest donut facility, a place called Krispy Kremes. He dragged me through the streets, getting us lost multiple times before coming across the place. When we stepped inside I had to admit that it smelled amazing. The light and sweet, doughy aroma hung heavy in the air. Through a glass wall you could see the donuts being made right before your eyes, all the way from their journey out the industrial sized refrigerator, through the baking process, and finally being glazed.

The cashier had sort of eyed us when we first came in, two kids who must have looked like they'd been sleeping on the ground for the past few nights, which we had, and who couldn't smell all that too good either. But despite all that we still got a smile and a free donut sample, right off the conveyer belt, still warm and gooey.

Percy grinned like a small child on Christmas morning, "We'd like five dozen please."

I gaped at him, _five dozen!?_ But he just smiled and pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. I gave him a look, asking where he got the money but he just gave me a wink.

"Mom gives me emergency money."

"And donuts are an emergency?"

"The biggest emergency of all," he said, sounding hurt.

I rolled my eyes, and gave him a look when we sat down and he pushed an entire dozen towards me, but I dug in nether the less. The donuts really were amazing. Light, fluffy, warm. Almost so light in fact that I was able to polish off my whole dozen like it was nothing. Percy finished his four dozen just as quick, eyeing the donuts still on the conveyer belt. I had to pull him out of there before he pulled out anymore emergency money, though I doubted he had any left.

We stood on the street right outside the Krispy Kreme, trying to figure out what to do next. I suggested we fly over to where the marsh met the first sign of the town, since that was the path the girl would have taken, and go from there. It seemed like a good idea as any so Percy and I hopped on our pegasus and took off.

The only problem with my idea was that once we hit the town there were about a million different routes that the girl and her two friends could have taken. We finally sought out the nearest bus station to where the woods ended, and although it was the longest long shot in history, something was telling me that we were on the right path.

We had been flying all day, racing around town, trying to find out where they went, and I was exhausted and done on so many levels. Luckily Percy noticed this, and left me at the gas station that was nearest to the bus station we had chosen to pick up food while he went to check to see if any buses had left in the previous day, and if so to where.

He came back no more than ten minutes later, just as I was paying.

"No buses left yesterday, and none are scheduled to leave today."

I looked at him in surprise; it was uncommon for bus stations to be so quiet.

"Holiday weekend here. Some big New Orleans thing. All buses canceled."

I nodded in response, this was good. I knew from the dreams and messages that I had been receiving that the group couldn't have gotten to town before yesterday, and with the lack of buses it meant that they were more than likely still here.

"There's a Motel 7 just down the road from here, right next to the bus station. We can keep an eye on the station and get some rest. The next bus doesn't even leave until tomorrow so we have all night to sleep." Percy explained.

I just nodded again; relieved to be able to sleep in a proper bed again, perhaps grab a shower or five or so. We left the gas station and headed down the street, where the Motel 7 lay right across from the bus station. The motel looked cheap and indiscreet, perfect for two fourteen year olds traveling alone.

Sticking to our well known plan I stayed outside while Percy went into the front desk alone, saying that he needed a room with two beds, for him and his 'mom', who was still in the car. Luckily the manager bought the story without any extra questions, and Percy came back moments later, key in his hand and a grin on his face.

Our room was on the second floor, number 221. Both rooms next to either side of us appeared dark and empty, which was good, but for a second I could have sworn that I saw the curtain twitch in the room to our right. I stared at it for a long moment, feeling something though I'm not sure what urging me to go knock on the door, but that was crazy. Why draw attention to ourselves?

I was still in my trance when Percy called from the inside of the motel room that he was going to jump into the shower, and that he would be out in five minutes. I turned my head to acknowledge him, breaking my stare with the curtain, and whatever feeling that had been poking its way inside my head vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth's POV

I stared at the shabby looking Motel 7 that Ashton had gotten so excited about.

"Come on Eli," he had said, grabbing my hand, "a real bed, a shower, we can go get food, walk around the city,"

"Keep our heads down," I interrupted.

He pouted for a moment before reaching down to swing Katarynna around. "Kata's excited, aren't you?"

The little girl giggled and nodded as he continued spinning around. The he stopped and plopped her on the ground, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Come on, I am _dying _for a shower."

I followed him and his sister up the stairs where we stopped in front of room number 222.

"Look Eli, it's all twos, isn't that your lucky number?" Ash asked, still trying to get me excited.

I smiled a little, his excitement was pretty contagious, "Yeah, it is. But if we're staying here then I get first dibs on the shower."

Ash nodded, scooping Katarynna up as he swung the door open. "Fine then, Kata and I will have a glorious time watching TV." He spun around once and landed with a thud on the couch, sending Katarynna to fetch the remote while he made himself comfortable.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the bathroom. Leave it to Ash to make the best out of anything. I peeled off my sweaty clothes, then stepped into the shower, relishing in the way that the warm water streamed down by back, into my hair, tickling my scalp.

At first I just let the water run over me, turning black as it hit the bottom of the shower before swirling down the drain, then I reached for the soaps the motel provided. I scrubbed my body twice and my hair three times, working out all the tangles, even pulling out an occasionally twig here or there, before reluctantly turning off the shower and stepping out.

I pulled one of the faded towels the hotel provided off the rack and wrapped it around my body, stepping out into the hotel room. When I got out I was surprised to see a little pile of clothes sitting on the bed.

"You went out?" I asked, shocked.

"Just around the corner, grabbed us all some clean clothes, was back in a flash."

I glared at Ash but I really couldn't argue with him, I needed these clothes. I motioned for him to get into the shower and he ran off, grabbing his new shirt and shorts as he went. Once he was in the bathroom and I heard the water run I pulled the curtains closed and started to get dressed. Once done I joined Katarynna on the couch where she was watching TV.

"You smell nice," she commented.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "You will too once Ash gets his ass out the shower." I focused then on pulling my brush through my long and tangled curls, wincing every time I hit a snag. I had just finished up and was pinning my bangs back when Ash stepped out the shower, pulling his shirt on.

"Your turn Kata," he announced as he handed her clothes and a towel. She grinned up at him and scampered off into the bathroom, where we heard the water turn on moments later.

"It feels so incredibly good to be clean," Ash sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

I nodded in response and handed him my brush, giving him a pointed look.

"Must I brush my hair?" he whined.

"Yes, and in fact, I am going to cut it as well."

His eyes went wide as he clutched his hair protectively. "No, no, please no! don't you even remember at all what happened last time?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was mad at you last time, this time I promise to be extra careful. So finally, after much grumbling, I had Ash seated in a chair, some scissors that I had found in the dresser in hand. Katarynna came out of the bathroom, grinning when she saw what was going on.

"Oh this will be good," she said, smirking.

"Hey!" Ash protested.

"Hold still! Unless you _want_ me to cut off your ear."

Ash held very still after that as I snipped away at his dark blonde locks. Katarynna rushed around, picking up strands of hair from the floor as fast as they fell. When I was done he looked much better, even Ash thought so.

"Okay, now that the torture is done with, who is up for a bite to eat?"

We spent the rest of the day wandering around this small part of the city, stocking up on necessary items like shampoo and soap and more clothes. We went by the Laundromat and did our laundry, all the time keeping our heads down. We checked the bus schedule, but since it was some sort of a holiday the next bus didn't leave until early next morning, and the next bus to Florida didn't leave until next afternoon.

So instead we spent a day of almost relaxation, collapsing in proper beds for once at the end of the night. I had made sure to leave no light on, and close the curtains securely. And sleep came as soon as my head hit the pillow. However, in those weak moments right before you enter unconsciousness, I could have sworn I saw Katarynna crawl out the bed she was sharing with her brother, and make her way over to the window.

She stared out it for a moment, trying to see past the curtain, before raising her hand and flicking it aside, just for a brief moment. I saw her little chest rise sharply in a silent gasp before she ran back to bed, and then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**here you go guys! the next chapter, a nice long one! so they've met, sort of, well you'll see! think Katarynna has any significant part in it? please review!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up from my first good night's sleep in what seemed like forever early next morning. I tried to go back to sleep but once I was up I was up, so I got dressed and slipped out the door, leaving a note for Percy saying I was going off to find some breakfast. Stepping out into the muggy New Orleans air made me remember my times spent south with Thalia and Luke, and I had to take a deep breath. Those were two people already taken from me, and I needed to find this third. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, already feeling the humidity begin to curl it, and made my way across the narrow balcony.

About half down there was a girl about five or six, her back to me, leaning out over the balcony. I watched her as I went by but she didn't turn or say a word, however as soon as I had passed her I could have sworn I felt her watching me, but when I turned back she was gone.

I shook her away from my thoughts and set out of the streets. My dad had told me stories about beignets, light and airy squares of dough, famous in the south, covered in powdered sugar. Doughnuts they were called down here. I made my way through the streets until I spotted a quaint looking café. Café du Monde, the sign outside read, 'serving the south's finest beignets for generations.' I thought this could be as good a place as any and pushed the door open, inhaling deeply as the thick smell of frying dough and coffee filled my nose.

There was a plump looking lady behind the counter, wrapped in an apron and covered with flour. She smiled when she saw me and waved me over.

"Welcome to my own little Café du Monde baby girl, what can I do for you?" the lady asked, her accent thick and southern

Annabeth looked up at the menu where there were three options, doughnuts, hot chocolate, and coffee. I ordered five sets of beignets, three in a set, and two hot chocolates. The lady rung me up then set to work, slapping out dough and plopping it into the big vat of hot oil. She talked to me as she went, small things, like the usual amount of thunderstorms this season, to telling me about her new granddaughter.

All too soon I left the café, donut bag in one hand and balancing two hot chocolates in the other, telling myself that if I got the chance I _definitely_ had to bring Percy back here.

When I got back to the motel Percy was leaning out against the balcony, and I blushed internally at the way he leaned out over the rail, his tight grey t-shirt pulling even tighter, showing off his muscles, but I pushed that out of my mind and walked over to him. He grinned like a little boy at Christmas, eagerly accepting the remaining beignets and his hot chocolate, running inside to begin eating. I looked back out towards the bus station, deciding to go check the schedule again.

I turned back to Percy through the open door. "I'm heading off to the bus station for a moment," I called to him.

He didn't look up, but nodded, which I thought was good enough, so I hopped off the balcony rail I was sitting on and set off.

Elizabeth's POV

I pushed myself up into a technically sitting position and rolled out of bed. That was one of the best sleeps I had gotten in a while. I looked over to the other bed and saw Ash and Katarynna in their typical sleeping styles, totally sprawled out, arms and legs and in Katarynna's case, hair, splayed out all over the place.

I stumbled to the bathroom and pulled on a clean shirt, ran a brush through my hair, and brushed my teeth. I thought of grabbing the last bottle of orange juice out of the little mini fridge, but I had just brushed my teeth, and I wasn't in for torture. I mean, who invents toothpaste and orange juice in the same world, right after each other they taste horribly.

I shuddered at the thought and went out to the window. It looked hot and muggy outside, the dark clouds still hanging low over the horizon. I looked back towards Katarynna and Ash one more time, still fast asleep, and slipped out the door. I stood at the balcony, watching the cars drive by below when I heard someone call out from behind me.

"Annabeth! Hey Annabeth, have you tasted these things yet, they're amazing!"

I didn't know this 'Annabeth' was but she wasn't me, so I stayed with my back turned.

"Annabeth?" the guy called again, "Did I do something wrong again? Are you ignoring me?"

Whoever this Annabeth girl was I hoped she would answer soon, this guy was getting annoying. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a guy, right about my age, standing behind me in a grey t-shirt. He has floppy black hair and huge green eyes. I stared back, utterly confused.

"Annabeth?" he asked again. "You look sort of… different. Is everything all right? Did you change your shirt?"

I was completely confused as of now.

"Annabeth?" he asked again.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, my name is not Annabeth."

Now it was his turn to look confused. "Annabeth I know you're clever and all but this isn't funny. Now I know you weren't wearing that shirt when you brought me doughnuts, when did you change?"

"I'm not Annabeth!"

Suddenly Ash poked his head out of our room, his hair and eyes fuzzy with sleep. "Elizabeth? Is everything alright?"

I nodded, still looking at the guy before me. "Yeah, yeah Ash, everything is fine. Im coming in." Ash grumbled and disappeared back into the room.

"Look, I don't know who you are or who Annabeth is, but that's not me. Sorry."

I left him, poor kid, looking utterly and totally confused, out on the balcony before running into my room. That was weird, but as weird as it was I couldn't help but feel that I _should _know who Annabeth was, but how could I, I never went into town or even left the property except for a select few times.

Back inside the room Ash was back in bed while Katarynna was piddling around, already dressed. "Hey Kata," I said, lifting my hand to run it through her long hair before plopping down on the couch.

She looked up at me, green eyes wide. "Can I go outside? Please?"

I looked up at her; I wanted to say yes, but we were in a new town and that strange boy was outside. But her puppy dog eyes won me over. "Sure sweetie," I said, "just make sure to come right back in if anyone is out there."

She gave me a questioning look but didn't object, instead skipping off and slipping out the front door. I swear, sometimes I felt like that child was the closest thing in the world to me and other times it felt like I had no idea what she was thinking at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**greetings oncoming fans and casual lurkers. sorry for the long wait, I had to finish the end of the school year and all and my ballet intensives start next week so I don't know how often I will get to write. but here's the next chapter, a good sized one, so I hope you all review and favorite and such. thanks so much for sticking with the story and if you've just started reading it thank you for clicking my story out of the like 289 pages of stories you could have clicked. and feel free to check out my other stories, though this is the one I update most regularly. or you know, don't check them out. I mean its really your choice, ill just be over here, quietly watching as you judge me. so anyway, get reading!**

Annabeth's POV

I checked the bus station and sure enough no buses had left yet, so with nothing left to do I wandered back to the motel. As I was approaching the stairwell I saw the little girl again, with her dark gold hair, with her back to me again, looking up at the second floor of the motel. It wasn't until that she turned around, looking right into my eyes, that I recognized her. That dark gold hair, her bright green eyes, she was the little girl I saw traveling with the girl I was looking for.

I was torn between approaching her and keeping my distance, not wanting to scare her away, but the little girl decided for me. With a quick glance back up at the top of the motel, which revealed only still and dark curtains, she motioned me over with her hand. I took a couple hesitant steps forward when she pressed her lips together in frustration and motioned me to her again.

I broke into a brisk jog this time, hurrying over to her. When I got over there I looked down at her small figure, a little out of breath. She smiled up at me, and then laughed a little.

"You're her, aren't you?" she asked. "You're Annabeth."

I could only nod, a little shocked that she knew who I was. "How do you know that?" I asked.

The little one shrugged, "The visions told me. My name's Katarynna by the way."

"Katarynna," I repeated, getting a feel for her long name.

"But you can call me Kata, if you really want."

"Well then Kata, why don't you tell me about these visions of yours?"

It was a few moments later, and Katarynna and I were seated on a little bench, right under the stairwell, as I listened intently to her story. She told me all about her brother, Ash, and the other girl, whose name was Elizabeth. The name struck a certain memory cord in me, but I ignored it for the moment, and let her keep talking. She told me all about Elizabeth's awful aunt, and how Ash and Elizabeth had escaped with her.

She told me about her visions, dreams really, demigod dreams by the sound of it. When I asked her about her parents and Elizabeth's she said she didn't know. She and Ash's mother had died at her birth, and neither she nor Ash had ever known their father. And Elizabeth had been with her Aunt since forever. She knew that I was important to Elizabeth, before even knowing that I looked just like her.

After a while of talking we heard Elizabeth call from their doorway, and it was time for Katarynna to go.

"What can I do to help you Annabeth?" she asked, green eyes wide.

"Keep your family here, don't let them leave. I'll come to you soon."

She nodded and smiled, then began to skip away, but not before racing back and giving me a tight squeeze around my waist. "Thank you," she whispered before darting up the stairs and out of sight.

I sat down, to process all this new information. Elizabeth must be my sister, we look alike of course, but from what Katarynna told me, it was if she was describing me, what I would do. Elizabeth's Aunt, if that even was our real Aunt, must have persuaded our father to hand her over so that one of us could have a normal life, which would explain the line from the prophecy 'to find the person from you has been suppressed'. And the line about 'start with two, end with five' would make sense also, assuming that I take both Ash and Katarynna with me along with Elizabeth. But by what Katarynna told me, it seems like they are all demigods.

But then here is where the logic in my mind doesn't click into place. Three demigods, one taken away, they must give off a pretty strong scent, it's a wonder monsters haven't attacked them. I had even thought to ask Katarynna about any strange sort of battles or weird animals happening or coming around but she had reported none of any. And, why would my father never even mention the prospect of a sister to me at all, for fourteen years I have missed out on having a sister, a twin no less. Having her would have made running away and all so much easier.

I decide to go back to Percy and explain what had happened while I was gone. When I entered the room, but not before glancing wistfully at the room right next door that contained my sister, my actual sister, I was met with the sight of him, sprawled across the couch, a tight grey shirt on with green boxers, crying his eyes out over _The Little Mermaid_.

"Uh, Percy?" I asked, a little weirded out. Okay, a lot weirded out.

His head whipped around in surprise as he grabbed the remote and switched the channels, changing instead to a football rerun, showing the New Orleans Saints verses some team all decked out in red.

"Percy, I know you were watching _The Little Mermaid_. There's no hiding it."

He blushed and wiped his eyes, turning the TV off entirely. "SO anyway," he began, brushing off the whole encounter, "what was up with you earlier?"

"What do you mean," I asked, utterly confused.

"Earlier. When you completely ignored me out on the balcony, then walked into the room next door with this strange dude. I tried knocking and knocking but you never answered."

"You mean to say you were knocking next door?" I asked, getting worried that he might have sent them running.

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "Annabeth, what's going on?"

I dint have time to fill him in, so I gave him the run down version while we packed our bags and he, thankfully, put on pants.

"So let me get this straight," he said as we piled our bags by the door in case a quick exit was needed. "This person we have been following is really your twin sister, and she was taken to be raised as a mortal by your Aunt."

"If she even is our Aunt."

"Right, so then she happens to also have these two other demigods living with her, and we're supposed to escort them all back to camp? Without getting eaten alive? And on top of all that we have to get them to believe us."

I nodded; he pretty much summed it up in all his pessimistic glory. "But at least the little girl, Katarynna or Kata or whatever is already on our side."

"Right then, let's go do this," and with that he turned on his heel and strutted out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**hey guys, sorry for such the long wait, its just I had a really hard time writing this chapter, and no matter how many times I did so it just kept coming out all wrong. so here it is anyway, I hope to make it up to you guys in the next couple of chapters, but again, sorry for the quality and for the wait**

Katarynna's POV

I had somehow managed to convince Ash and Elizabeth that we shouldn't leave right away. No we were holed up in our room until noon, when we would have to vacate the room. I could tell that Elizabeth thought something was up; she kept giving me these looks and glancing warily at the door. Ash was oblivious of course, lying on the couch and channel surfing, or as he liked to call it, 'watching all the channels at once.'

I had yet to tell them about Annabeth, though I knew that Elizabeth had already had her first encounter with Percy. I could only hope that Annabeth would be over soon, Elizabeth and Ashton were getting more impatient by the second. Elizabeth sighed and stood up, peering once more out the window. She was just turning back around to speak when a sudden knock on the door cut her off.

She glanced over at us, where I gave her an encouraging nod, hoping my eyes looked extra bright than usual, before she turned around and slowly opened the door.

On the other side stood Percy, whom I recognized from seeing him outside and from Annabeth's description.

"Hi, uh I'm Percy, I'm uh I'm sorry for freaking you out earlier, on the balcony, it's just that you look just like someone I know, well actually exactly like someone I know."

He paused here, wringing his hands together in an act of uncertainty. I decided that if things were ever going to happen at all I would have to intervene. I skipped forward, past Elizabeth, and slipped my hand into Percy's. Ash was sitting up now, and Elizabeth looked like she was on the verge of grabbing me back from this strange teenager and slamming the door, then most likely escaping out the window.

"No Elizabeth, it's okay. He's nice."

"Nice?" she asked, a doubtful tone at my lack of creative word choice.

"He's here to help."

I pulled him into our room, brushing past Elizabeth, and sat him down on the couch. "Percy, why don't you start by explaining camp, and the gods?"

"You know of all that?" he asked, confused. "I thought Annabeth only told you about her and..." he trailed off.

"Demigod dreams," I explained, gesturing at my head.

"Right, of course." Then he launched into his tale of Greek gods and goddesses, about him growing up with his mom and going to Camp Half Blood, explaining how he thought we were children of the gods, and that we would be safer at camp.

"Wait, so you think we're children of the gods? And how did you even find us?" Elizabeth asked once he was done with his story.

"Well that's where it gets sort of complicated," Percy admitted, rubbing the back of his head in a sign of uncertainty. "Elizabeth, have you ever thought about your parents? Have you ever wanted to know who they were?"

"Of course, every now in then. But what does that have to do with anyth- wait, you think one of my parents is a god?"

"Goddess actually, though you father is just a mortal."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I know your sister," Percy explained.

Elizabeth gawked. "My sister?"

"You're twin actually. Annabeth is her name."

"Annabeth… wait, wasn't that what you called me earlier?"

"Yeah it's just, you two are sort of spitting images of each other."

"Wait, what do you mean 'earlier', have you talked to this lunatic before?" Ash asked, jumping up from the couch where he had sat still this whole time.

"Well yeah," Elizabeth admitted, "earlier when I was out on the balcony." Her voice sounded distant, her eyes calculating, like she was trying to figure out exactly how she could have a sister.

"And we're just deciding to believe his crazy stories?"

Elizabeth nodded with a sort of 'well, yeah' expression on her face, then looked to me. I smiled reassuringly at her, then at Ash.

"I think he's telling the truth Ash. Haven't you always wondered who are dad was, why he would just come and go from the house, leaving our mom with two children, why she kept accepting him into the family? And you met him, didn't you, when he was back for some time before I was born, you still tell me about it, how great he was. Him being a god just explains so much, and mom must have known." I turned to Percy, "They do tell mortals that they're gods, right?"

He nodded, "Not all the time, but it's not unheard of. Most mortals would go crazy, so your mom must have been strong. Do you know what killed her?"

Ash shook his head, "It was nothing 'unusual', a hunting trip went wrong when a bear attacked." Ash looked up, taking in Percy's expression, "But you don't think it was a bear, do you?"

Percy shook his head, before dropping the subject and turning his attention back to Elizabeth. "So what do you say, want to meet Annabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded, "But not with everyone around, sorry guys. I just, I just want it to be me and her for this; I need to know that she really is my sister." She looked around at us with pleading grey eyes, but I was more than happy to agree.

"Come on Ash," I said, pulling him to his feet. He came unwillingly with me out of the room, and down the balcony stairs.

"Where are we going Katarynna?"

"There's a donut shop down the way, I think it'll take your mind off Elizabeth for a while, and please don't worry. She'll be just fine."

Ash grumbled but allowed me to lead him through the maze of streets in exchange for some fresh donuts. I could only hope that everything was going fine back at the motel.


	27. Chapter 27

**here you guys go, another chapter. It's short but I put it up fast because I wanted to apologize for the bad quality and the wait for the previous chapter. so sorry it's short, but I hope I can get the next one up soon!**

Elizabeth's POV

After Katarynna and Ash left I sat down on the couch, waiting for Percy to come back with Annabeth. The door to my room opened and a girl stepped through. It was like looking in the mirror, and I had to blink my eyes a couple of times, trying to convince myself that this wasn't a trick. But it wasn't. She had the same grey eyes as me, the same messy hair, though hers was shorter and pulled up in a ponytail.

Her nose had the same sort of slope as mine, and she had the same high cheek bones. I gave her a hesitant smile, which she returned.

"You're really my sister?" I asked, stepping closer.

"It appears so. Wow, you just look so much like me, except your hair is longer, how do you keep it so…neat looking?"

I shrugged, "I keep it up in braids a lot."

"Well, you'll have to teach me how."

"Sure," I said, smiling. "Hang on a moment," I said, standing even more closer. Then I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm taller!" I said, between laughs. "All that similarity only to be that I'm an inch taller!"

"Woah, really? Hey Percy, is she really taller?" Annabeth motioned Percy over as we stood back to back.

After a moment or two of speculation he chuckled and nodded, "Just by an inch or so."

"We even have the same hands," I said, turning Annabeth's hands over in mine. "But there is one thing I don't get. Why would our dad keep you but give up me?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I think it had something to do with our Aunt, I remember dad mentioning a sister he had, but when I asked anything about her he would just wave the subject off. It's highly likely that he let her take you away so that you could have a sort of 'normal' life."

I nodded, Annabeth was making sense, although I sensed that I had the same amount of 'normality' that Annabeth did. "So you never told me, who's my mother, well I guess it would be our mother."

"Athena," Annabeth said with a smile, "goddess of battle strategy and wisdom."

"And what about you Percy?"

"Son of the sea god, Poseidon," he said with a smirk while flexing his muscles.

"Well someone has a high importance of themselves," I said with an eye roll.

Annabeth laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Percy stuck his tongue out at us, which only made her laugh harder, before flopping down on the bed.

"So, our mom," I asked, "Does she ever talk to you?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Occasionally in dreams, but the gods don't really visit their mortal kids."

"Oh," I said, looking down at the ground.

"But hey, Camp Half Blood is just like family, we have great cabin mates, all children of Athena, different fathers, but we have Chiron."

"Wait," I interrupted, "Chiron as in _the_ Chiron, trainer of the heroes?"

Annabeth nodded, "I see you've studied up on your mythology."

"Well, I didn't exactly go to school, Ash and I learned what we could, then taught Katarynna the rest."

"Well, it'll be better now." Annabeth assured me. "Do you think you would want to meet your dad?"

I thought it over for a second. It was a tempting offer, and it wasn't like I never wanted to meet him, but I wanted to take it slow. Get settled in at Camp first, and then come back to the whole family thing. "Later," I finally said. "But not never."

Annabeth nodded, understanding.

"So now what? We go up to New York?" I asked.

"Yup, you'll get put in your cabins, and start life as a demigod." Percy explained.

"Okay, one last clarification, if my parentage is Athena, then who is Ash and Katarynna's dad?" I had asked Percy but he shook his head and pointed to Annabeth.

"She's the one who is good at reading people."

Annabeth shrugged, "My best guess is Apollo. I mean, they have the golden colored hair, they seem athletic enough. How's Ash with like, medicines I guess?"

I shrugged, "He was always best at making us feel better when we were sick."

"Well, that's my best guess, but time will tell. You should get claimed when we get to camp. Now, we only have two days until our quest deadline. Let's go gather up Ash and Katarynna and get out of here."

"Should I go check the bus schedule?" I asked, getting excited now.

Percy laughed, "No, we have our own means of travel."

Then with a quick jump he sprung off the bed and was out the door to his and Annabeth's room, grabbing their bags, leaving me to raise a questioning eyebrow at Annabeth on their 'own means of travel'.


	28. Chapter 28

**sorry it took so long to update dearies, summer drama. but heres a long chapter for you, with a sort of cliff hanger. sorry about that but I love cliffhangers. so read away and feel free to leave a review, as a half birthday present.**

Annabeth's POV

I was excited now, like truly excited. We only had two more days left, with today fading fast, but that wasn't bothering me anymore. I had a sister now; no I had more than that. I had a twin. Percy and I had talked about the pegasus problem, two horses, five demigods, and decided that we should be able to call on another pegasus, that three should be enough.

I grinned as I heard the whoosh of wings outside the motel room, and zipped up the last bag, swinging it over my shoulder. I checked my thigh sheath, making sure my knife was still securely attached before going out the door. Percy was on the balcony, looking down at the three pegasus gathered below.

"Uh, Percy?" I asked.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Wouldn't the mortals notice three rather large horses just 'chilling out' in the parking lot?"

"Nah," he said, "horses are common down here, good way of transportation."

I nodded, remembering seeing the two police men on horses that I had ducked my head in order to avoid. Ash and Katarynna had come back a while ago, and the three had been immersed in their room ever since, presumably for Elizabeth to go over everything again and until Ash was sorted.

I tossed the last bag to Percy and turned around, doing one final sweep with my eyes, making sure we had anything. We had been warned at camp about leaving our weapons laying around the hotel room or forgetting them all together. And I did not want to be one of the ones with their face on national television, though that never really stopped Percy.

Out on the balcony Elizabeth, Ash, and Katarynna were already out and waiting for me, bags packed. We headed down the stairs, me smiling at Elizabeth's little girl excitement, much like my own when I first found out that there was a place for people like me, that I wasn't a freak of nature.

"Here, let me help," I said, gesturing to the four backpacks they had.

She smiled and handed me the larger two of their bags, strapping the remaining to her and Ash's backs. I buckled hers onto one pegasus, and Percy and I's to the other two. We climbed on, Percy and Katarynna on one, Ash on another, and Elizabeth and I sharing Pinky. It was bright and early on out sixth day, three more days until our deadline when we had to be back.

We climbed higher and higher into the sky, no one really talking, until the pegasus reached a comfortable altitude. The wind was warm but not too hot, although soon the sun would be upon us. I myself was hoping that the few clouds I could see in the distance would get to us before it got too hot. I turned back to see Percy grinning as he kept a tight hold on Katarynna. Every so often she would throw her little arms up and Blackjack would do a sort of swooping dive that would send the little girl whooping in glee.

Ash was looking a lot more grim, his hold on his Pegasus's mane tight, his knuckles white. I smiled reassuringly at him, which he gave a short nod in return before returning his attention to the empty skies ahead. He really shouldn't be worried though, camp pegasus were trained to keep their demigod upon their back, helpful when transporting injured or unconscious demigods.

Finally I let my eyes meet with Elizabeth. She was grinning, just as wide and innocent as Katarynna's grin. I smiled back and urged Pinkie into a dive, letting her open her wings as wide as possible and soar. Elizabeth gasped in surprise, but was soon laughing alongside me. We took a couple more wide swerves before straightening out again in the front of our little group.

It was all going so well I almost couldn't believe it. It wasn't like I was denying our good fortune, gods no, but it did make me feel sort of uneasy. I did believe what Elizabeth had said, how our father would have never so easily given up on her, that some god or goddess was at work here. But then again, even just hearing about Elizabeth's aunt made me fear her more than any other god.

Just as I was finishing mulling this over I felt Elizabeth lift a hand from my waist to cup over my ear.

"Do you think we could take a pit stop to see our father?" she asked, her voice holding back some as if she were afraid of getting hurt.

I thought on it for a moment. I did happen to know that he was vacationing at Virginia Beach at the moment, and if we veered left soon enough on our way to New York we could catch him. I figured nothing could really go wrong, it was late our sixth day, we had tomorrow and then the next day we had to be back so hopefully we wouldn't run into trouble. I nodded to her, "Call back to Percy and let him know where changing courses."

I felt Elizabeth turn around to yell back to Percy. The wind took away her voice but I knew Percy had heard when Elizabeth turned back around and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned and shifted our pegasus more east, away from the soon to be setting sun.

After about an hour or so more of flying I was starting to see the Atlantic Ocean on the horizon. Our flying had been uneventful. Ash had accidently flown into a cloud, and had come out sopping wet, beginners mistake. We had dinner while flying, granola bars and fresh apples that Elizabeth had thought to snag on our way out of New Orleans. We flew a little lower as the ocean grew before us, a vast area of grey blue sparkling water. I could start to smell the salt in the air and could tell Percy was getting happier by the way he kept urging his pegasus to swoop and dip through the air.

Soon we were low enough that I started recognizing streets. Up ahead through the trees I could just make out the dark roof with bits of blue, Dad's house. I landed my pegasus and heard Ash and Percy do the same behind me.

"We should walk from here," I said. "I don't want to attract too many monsters."

"Do you want us to wait here?" Percy asked softly.

I looked to Elizabeth, who was biting her lip and tugging at the end of her hair, nervous habits that I too was the victim of. I looked back at Percy and nodded slightly.

"Hey Katarynna!" he called, "Want to learn how to fly a pegasus?"

Katarynna jumped up excitedly. "I'd better stay here, keep an eye on her," Ash said as he eyed Percy and Katarynna nervously.

"Alright," I said smiling, "see you soon."

For as dumb as Percy could be sometimes, he had his perfectly smart moments. I started towards the house and Elizabeth followed. In the yard were some of my little brothers toys, a tricycle, some toy fighter planes. Elizabeth looked at them then at me quizzedly.

"He got remarried," I explained. "She has two little sons."

Elizabeth nodded, her expression becoming a bit more anxious.

"It'll be okay," I tried to reassure her; "he'll love you."

I rang the doorbell and stepped back as I heard footsteps fast approaching. Then with a click, the door swung open.

**I hope you enjoyed, I honeslty cant say when the next chapter will be up since I have a bunch of storys going at once, but if you want to check them out feel free *tucks you in a blanket with a cup of tea and Netflix* stay cute dears**


End file.
